


Cruel to be kind

by pizzz_10



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, Heartbreak, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Jesse is 17, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Jesse's teacher Mr.White manipulates and tricks Jesse into thinking he has no one to love and trust but him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments, should I continue

It was 11:30 on a Friday and Jesse is at school in chemistry.

Right now he was really trying to focus and take notes but it was just so boring, he was falling half asleep. 

He soon started to nod off again, but a book was dropped in front of him, making him completely awake again. "What, huh?" 

"Jesse I would really appreciate it if you at least use what brain power you have to pay attention." His teacher Mr.White said with a little bit of a glare. The other students snickered a little bit and Jesse looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry Mr.White." He mumbled. 

Mr.White was one of his least favorite teachers. He was just so mean spirited all the time and he would often be extra bitter towards him the most. 

But Jesse heard that he wasn't always this way, a lot people said that before he got here, Mr.white was pretty decent. Not too hard and not too soft. He even had a full head of hair, but Something happened to make him change.

It was his wife leaving and divorcing him, she also had full custody of his kids. When that happened all the teachers knew about it from talking to Mr.white, then all the students knew from hearing teachers talk about it. 

After 30 minutes of class time, it was almost time for it to end and Jesse is still not paying attention, you could say he had his head stuck in the clouds. 

"Jesse!" Jesse jumped a little and stared at his teacher. "Yes Mr.White?" 

"You weren't paying attention again." Jesse rubbed the back of his neck and said "I was a little."

"Really? well since we have four more minutes of class, why don't you come up to the board and finish this formula." Jesse looked at the bored nervously, he was about to protest but Mr.White gave him a look that said not to argue

So Jesse got up and went over to the board. He grabbed the chalk and put it to the board to write something. Only that he couldn't write anything, because he didn't know what the rest of the formula was.

"Were waiting Jesse." Jesse's hand started to shake a little, he felt his anxiety going up. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to do something. "I-I don't know."

"What was that Jesse?" His teacher asked sarcastically. "I said I don't know." 

"I thought so. Class take this as an example. Don't be like Jesse and get yourself into this situation." Just as he was finish talking the bell rang. Jesse felt so embarrassed right now. His teacher didn't have to degrade him like that.

The boy put down the chalk and went back to his seat, picking up his bag so he could leave. "Jesse."

"Yes Mr.White?"

"See me after school."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the end of the day and Jesse was in the hallway, by his locker waiting for a certain someone to show up.

He waited a little longer before he saw the person he wanted to see. It was his girlfriend Jane. He smiled and went over, giving her a kiss. 

"Hi." 

"Hey." She said with a sad tone. Jesse frowned and asked "Is there something wrong?" She took a deep breath before speaking. "We need to talk." 

"Okay, what about?" 

"You remember my dad right?" Jesse nodded, he remembers him well, how could he forget him. Her father would threaten him on a daily basis. "Well he had a discussion with me last night and...."

"And what?"

"And h-he said that he's moving me to a different school. In a different state."

"T-Thats okay we could still-"

"I can't contact you, if I do, then dad won't get me into the college I want. He'll choose and Jesse I don't want him to do that. I'm really sorry." Jesse felt his heart shattered. "W-why?"

"He doesn't want me here anymore, he wants me in a school, that fits his standards and he just wants me not to be around you anymore." 

"C-could you at least tell me what state your going to." She shook her head, while tears started to stream down her face. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. 

Jesse was about to give her a hug, but a hand came down on his shoulder. He looked up and it was Mr.White "Jesse when I said come and see me, I meant it."

"But-"

"You can talk to her later, now lets go." He said squeezing his shoulder a little. Jesse nodded and walked with his teacher, leaving Jane by herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sit." Mr.White said, when they got in the class room. Jesse nodded and sat in his usual spot. There was a moment of silence before his teacher spoke again. "Jesse is there a reason why you can't pay attention, do you not care if you fail?" 

"I.....just have a hard time figuring the stuff out." 

"Then study more." 

"I try to but-"

"But what? Is your brain too fried from the pot you've been smoking in the back of the school." Jesse tensed up when he asked a that. "Yeah I've seen what you and your girlfriend have been doing after school hours."

"I only did it a couple of times. I don't do it anymore." He whispered, feeling his throat go dry. 

"Really? I highly doubt that, what else are you on junkie, huh?" Jesse looked at him as if he was crazy. He was a teacher, he wasn't suppose to talk to like his students like that. "N-Nothing"

"I hope so, because the reason why Jane is transferring is because of that pot incident I witnessed, I reported it to her father." Jesse felt like he was punched in the gut. "What?"

"I reported it, I tried to tell your parents but it seems to me they didn't care." Of course his parents didn't care, they never paid him any attention anyway. All that attention went to his younger brother. He doesn't really impress them like his younger brother does.

"Maybe they would care if you tried twice as hard like your brother does and he's only eight years old. An eight year old is smarter then you." 

"Mr.White please I-"

"When are you going to stop being such an idiot and apply yourself?" When Jesse didn't answer Mr.white slammed his hand on the table. "Answer me!"

"Okay, you know what, fuck you!" Jesse suddenly said, taking his teacher back a little. "What is your problem? Your my teacher, you can't talk to me this way. I can tell." Mr.White gave a dry laugh

"Oh please, you think they'll believe you? the kid who smokes pot in the back of school, to them you'll just be a lying junkie. That's all you are. A junkie." 

That did it for Jesse, his eyes started getting watery and a few tears started to fall down his cheek and he started sniffing. "W-why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you always have to degrade me? what have I ever done to you?" Mr.White didn't answer he just went to his desk and got some tissues. He went back to his desk and tries to wipe Jesse's face, but the boy moves his head.

"Jesse hold still." Mr.white said in a stern but soft voice. Jesse hesitates before nodding and lets his teacher wipe his face. "Jesse I can help you if you let me."

 

"Why should I? After all the things you just said."

"Because I'm the only one willing to help you, Jane is going to be gone so you have no one else to turn to." After he was done, he threw the tissues away and went back to his desk and took a post it note and pen.

When he was done writing, he went back over to Jesse and gave it to him. "What's this?"

"It's an address to a restaurant, meet me there tomorrow at 2:30, so we can talk some more, okay?"

Jesse sniffed and asked "your not going to degrade me in public are you?" 

Mr.white rubbed his back soothly and shook his head. "No, we'll just talk, okay?" Jesse rubbed his eyes and nodded 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr.White was driving home, with a bit of a smirk on his face. 

If Jesse does what he says and comes, he will be able to have the boy under his thumb. Does he feel bad for treating him poorly. Sure he does.

But he just didn't know how to handle the feelings he had for the boy. But now that Jane is out of the way, he'll show Jesse that he will be the only person he will ever need in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday and Jesse was at the address Mr.White gave him. 

It was a really nice restaurant, looked a little too expensive for him. It felt like a whole lot of people were staring at him, while he was waiting. 

He doesn't blame them for staring, a kid in really baggy clothes with a beanie, waiting by a classy restaurant. It was almost 3:30 and Mr.White still wasn't here. As he was thinking about just going home, he saw a car pull up and roll down its window.

It was Mr.White.

"I'm surprise you came. Well give me a minute I just have to park."

Once they were in the restaurant, Jesse started feeling really out of place. Everyone was dressed nicely but him.

"Maybe this could be a chance for you to try some real food, instead of the usual crap I've seen you eat in the class room." Jesse mumbled something under his breath and reached for the menu.

It was a lot of stuff he never tried before, it would be easier to decide what he wanted if he saw something he recognized "what's baked bre?"

"A type of cheese wrapped in pastry and cooked in the oven."

"Oh. Mr.White I really don't know what to order. I never tried this stuff."

"Well there's a first time for everything." Soon a waiter came over to their table. "Are you gentlemen ready to order?" 

Jesse was about to say he wasn't ready, but his teacher spoke before he could. "Yes we are."

"Good, let's start with something to drink." 

"I'll have a merlot wine and he'll just have a lemonade." The waiter wrote it down and then asked what they wanted to eat. "We'll both have beef Wellington and a side of grilled asparagus." 

"Is that all?"

"Yes." When the waiter left, Jesse was about to ask a question, but Mr.white answered it before he can even ask. "Beef Wellington is a tenderloin wrapped in puff pastry and baked." 

"Oh."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After waiting for a while, there food finally came. Jesse looked at his plate curiously before picking his fork.

"Your going to have use your knife too." Jesse nodded and picked it up, then started to awkwardly cut the meat inside the crust. It was a little harder then he expected.

It took him two minutes for him to finally cut a piece. It was tender and juicy when he tasted it and the crust was flakey and warm. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's really good Mr.White." 

"Gald, your enjoying it. Jesse have you ever went to a place like this before?"

"Um...I think once when I was younger. When I got older my parents stopped taking me and took my brother out for dinner." 

"So they would just leave you at the house?" 

"that's all right with me, I had the pad all to myself and more take out pizza." Jesse said jokingly. "Surely you must of felt left out and alone."

"Sometimes, but when I did, I would invite Jane over, and we just chill." He picked up a piece of asparagus and eyed before taking a bite. It was okay, better then his mom's. 

"How long have you know Jane?"

"Um..for about a month, we were friends at first, then we became....you know." 

"Now all this time you were spending with her, did you ever think that she really liked you?" Jesse paused his eating, to think about that question. "Yeah she did, why would you ask that?" 

"Well I thought about something last night and I realized that I was wrong for calling you a junkie, your not."

"Oh that's-"

"She is."

"Yo, what the fuck!?"

"Keep your voice down." 

Jesse was now pissed off, this man does not know Jane to call her a junkie, what gives him the right to call her that. "Now let me explain why I said that, you said you only did marijuana a couple of times right?"

"Yeah." 

"Was it before she got into your life?" Jesse thought about it for a second before answering. "No"

"When you met her, did she do drugs?"

"Yeah, but only a little. Not a lot to call her a junkie." Mr.White took a sip of wine and eyed Jesse before asking the next question. "Did you buy the weed or did she get it?"

"I got it, her dad was cutting her off. He only gave her enough money for lunch and she didn't really have a job."  

"Jesse think about this, once you brought her that stuff, she stayed with you, hoping for more. When you did get more, she probably pressured you to do it too, so she wouldn't be the only one getting in trouble." 

At this point Jesse didn't really know what to say, "but she stilled stayed with me when I couldn't buy it anymore."

"A junkie can sometimes wait, you were the only person she knew that would be willing to buy it for her. Come on Jesse let's be realistic about this. When you could of bought it again, she would convince you like she did before."

The more Jesse thought about it, the more it scared him, Jane was one of the few people left he trusted and for him to know that she might of used him, almost makes him sick. 

After thinking about it some more, he tried really hard not to cry, but one tear was able to slip out. Mr.White noticed and took his napkin, reaching over to wipe it away. "Jesse, I'm sorry but you had to realize it, but don't worry as soon as she's gone no one won't be able to take advantage of you anymore." 

"But I love her."

"I know Jesse, but she doesn't love you. How about we not think about her anymore, just try to eat your food." Jesse didn't say anything, he just started scraping his food around his plate, deep in thought.

"Jesse, stop thinking and just eat." The boy nodded and ate another piece of asparagus. "Good boy." Mr.White said, making Jesse blush a little. 

"After you eat that, we can have some chocolate turtle cake."  Again Jesse stayed silent. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating, Mr.white drove Jesse home. Before he could get out the car, His teacher gave him his phone number on a piece of paper

"Just in case you need to call me." Jesse nodded and got out. "Thank you Mr.White."

"Your welcome, but next time we go there, put on something proper. This whole baggy clothes thing is sloppy." Jesse nodded and said goodbye.

When he got into his house, he went upstairs to his room. 

Jesse sat down on his bed and reached over to his night stand, picking up a picture of Jane. He looked at it, before going over to his waste basket. 

He dropped the picture in there and started crying again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse was in his room playing some videos games, he had just gotten back from school and wanted to just settle down before his family got home.

As he was focusing on the screen, his phone rang. He looked at it and it said unknown caller. He paused the game and then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Jesse." Jesse recognized that voice, it was Mr.White. "How did you get my phone number?"

"Jesse I'm your teacher, I can get access to your records and information." Jesse felt a little dumb for asking that now. "What are you doing?"

"Just chilling, my family isn't home so I have the house to myself." 

"Don't you think you should be studying?" 

"Um, Yeah, but I just wanted to relax a little first." 

"You can relax after your done. Right now I want you to go to your bag and take out your text book, sheets of paper and a pencil." 

"But Mr.White-"

"Do it." Mr. White said in a firm voice. Even though his teacher couldn't see it, he nodded, then put down the phone and went over to his bag, getting out the stuff, Once he got everything, he sat and set everything out and got back on the phone.

"Did you get everything?" 

"Yeah I did." 

"Good, opened to chapter twenty. Read page 445 through 448 and take notes. That doesn't sound like too much right?"

"No. I can do it." 

"Good, call when your done okay?"

"Okay." Once Mr.White hung up, Jesse went straight to work, he open the book to the correct chapter and started reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was finished in one hour. After he was done, he actually felt proud about this, in fact he couldn't wait to call Mr.White and tell that he did it.

He picked up his phone and dialed the number. After a few seconds, his teacher answered. "Hello."

"I'm finish Mr.White."

"You are?"

"Yes, I did everything you said." 

"Good, now since you read the chapter can you tell me one of the metals thats is a liquid at an ordinary temperature?" Jesse thought for a moment before answering. "Mercury one of them right?"

"Yes it is, now can you tell me how many non-metals are there?" 

"Um...seventeen?" 

"Yes, very good Jesse, Well done." Jesse felt a sense of pride, Mr.White never praised him before, it felt good getting some approval from him. "Mr.white?" 

"Yes Jesse?"

"Can I take a break now?" He heard his teacher chuckle and then said "yes Jesse you can take a break."

"Awesome, thanks Mr.white." He hung up and went straight back to his video game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning at school Jesse was at his locker putting his books away. After he was done he saw Jane coming.

"Hi Jesse."

"Oh, um hey." 

"Its my last week here and my dad will be working late and I was thinking we should spend some time together." Jesse gave an excited smile. "Sure, that would be great-"

"Jesse!" Both of them turned heads and saw Mr.white coming towards them. "Jesse I need to see you in my class room, it's important." Jesse nodded and gave Jane apologetic look. 

When they were in the class room, Mr.White shut the door. "Jesse you remember what I said about her right?"

"Yes, but she just wants to hang out." 

"But what if she wants you smoke with her again, maybe she wants to know if you have any money for it." 

"Mr.White-"

"I just wanna make sure your not taken advantage of, Jesse you wanna succeed in life right?" 

"Yeah."

"So if you want to succeed, you need to keep negative influences away from you and she right there is a negative influence, I know this seems harsh, but I'm trying to help you, understand?"

"I understand." Jesse nodded and went to his seat, His teacher pulled a chair next to him and sat. "Jesse try not to be too down about this, I got you something." Mr. White got up and went to desk. He came back with a medium size shopping bag. "Reach inside." He said while putting it on the table.

Jesse reached in and pulled the item out. It was some kind of sweater. "It's a cardigan. Looks a lot nicer then the sweaters you have." Jesse unfolded completely and got a better look. It was nicer and it was really soft. He took off the hoodie he was wearing and tried it on. 

It was comfortable and cozy, he smiled a little at the feeling. "It's awesome, thanks Mr.white." 

"Your welcome. When's the last time someone got you something like this for you, like your  
Parents." Jesse had to think about that for a moment, the last time his parents got him anything was his birthday. 

They would buy more stuff for his little brother, even if it wasn't his birthday. They said they would get him more stuff, if he stopped disappointing them. "They hardly get me anything anymore." 

"How about Jane, has she every repaid you for the weed you gotten her?" Jesse sadly shook his head. "That's a shame, you think the people who claim to care about you, would just do something nice for you." 

Jesse sat back down with a sad look on his face. "It's okay Jesse, if you always need something or someone you can come to me if you want okay?" Jesse shyly nodded and said "okay." Mr.White smiled and rubbed Jesse's back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once school was over, Jesse said goodbye to him and went home. Mr.White was about to go too, but he saw Jane in the hallway getting her books. This was perfect.

He went over and loomed over her. She jumped when she noticed him. "Mr.White you scared me." 

"Sorry about that. Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Sure, what is it?"

"Stay away from Jesse." He said flatly. "I'm sorry what?"

"Stay away from Jesse. He does not need a negative affect like you in his life." Jane was so shocked by this. She never expected something like this from the teacher. "You can't tell me who I can't be around." 

"Well if you keep hanging around him, I'll tell your father and I will make sure to convince him to send you to one of the most disciplinary schools I can think of. Also I will make sure it's hard for you to get into college, I can even make sure most don't even consider you." 

"How would you even do that?"

"I have my ways, I know a lot of people. So stay away from him. Don't talk to him, don't call him, don't even come near him." His voice was so cold and threatening. "Understand me."

Jane gave a nod and quickly walked away from him. 

Mr.white smirk, pretty soon Jesse will forget all about Jane and just have his focus on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"God damn it Skyler you can't fucking do this!" 

"I'm sorry Walt, but I'm working late. They just can't see you tonight."

"Why don't you just send them over and you come picked them up, you don't need to be there every time I want to see them. I already cooked dinner and everything."

"Walt, I rather be there with them so-"

"What? you don't trust me with my own damn kids!"

"It's not that Walt-"

"I rather that you tell me the truth then try to bullshite me Skyler." Walt slammed down the phone, hanging up on her. He was so pissed off, he wanted to see his kids, but his ex-wife, wouldn't allow it unless she was there. "Now most of this damn food is going go to waste...no it doesn't have too."

Walt picked up the phone and dialed a number. He waited until the person he wanted picked up. "Hello?"

"Jesse?"

"Hi Mr.White."

"Are you doing anything right now and is there anyone with you."

"No and not really. My parents are working a little late and my brother is doing a after school program."

"Did they at least leave you dinner?"

"Does frozen dinners count?" Walt sighed then answered "Jesse you don't need to eat that, I'll gave you the address to my place and you can eat dinner here. I made an enchilada casserole." 

"Sounds good. I'll come." 

After Walt gave him the address. He went in the kitchen and got a glass pitcher. Then went to the fridge and got out a can of San Pellegrino, vodka and some raspberries and lemons.

"Wonder how many glasses it takes..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning underage drinking.

Jesse arrived at Walt's house around 8:00. 

He knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened the first thing that Walt said was "your late."

"Sorry, the buses were running late." Walt nodded and let him in. "Sweet pad Mr.White." Jesse said while looking around. "Thank you, I'm reheating dinner, so you'll have to wait a few minutes."

Walt lead him to the table and pulled out the chair for him. "Want something to drink while you wait?" Jesse nodded and Mr.White went over to the fridge, getting out the glass pitcher.

He went to the cabinet and got out a glass. Mr.White came back to the table with Jesse's cup. Jesse took a sip and smiled a little at the taste. "This stuff the bomb, what is it?"

"Raspberry Lemonade." At that moment the timer to the oven went off. "Dinner's ready." 

 

Soon two plates were sit out, he gave a little extra on Jesse's. "This is also awesome. Those frozen dinners are crap compare to this." The boy was eating like he hadn't eaten all day. "Jesse when's the last time you ate?"

"This morning." 

"Why?"

"Not enough lunch money, my mom keeps forgetting she's supposed leave $4.85 on the table, not $3.85." Mr.White wonder how the hell can his parents be that neglectful. "Usually my boy badger would help me out, but he wasn't here today." 

"Badger?" 

"Brandon Mayhew."

"Oh you mean that kid who is always cutting classes and gets into trouble. Why are you being friends with such bad influences."

"Why are you such a hard ass?" Jesse counter with a glare. "I'm only a 'hard ass' because I care about you."

"Well you sure have a confusing way of showing it." Jesse took his glass and downed the whole thing. "This is really good, can I have some more?" Mr.White nodded and got up. He came back with the pitcher to fill up his glass again. "Mr.White I'm gonna be real honest with you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you come off as a dick most of the time. A lot of people think your a dick." The older man smirked at this. "What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters, you treat me and the rest of the students like idiots. In fact remember that teacher's assistant you had?"

"Gale?"

"Yeah, you made him quit in two weeks, you were an asshole to him." Mr.White shrugged and took a sip of his wine. "Not my fault he can't follow simple instructions." 

"Still not an excuse to be a dick." With that Jesse drank more from his cup. Walt grabbed the pitcher and poured more in after he was done "Would you like some more food?"

"Yes please." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while Jesse had two more glasses of that lemonade and it was starting to take affect.

"You okay son?"

"Yeah I-I'm okay." the boy slurred. All sudden Jesse started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Jesse giggled some more before answering. "I once saw this book called the 'the Science of making friends' and I just thought that would be the perfect book for you Mr.White." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, like you probably don't have a lot of friends yo and you would need a book like that." Now he was laughing, the boy was just really drunk. "I think I'll get it for you from the library."

"I don't need a book like that Jesse."

"Um, yeah you do." Jess laughed a little bit more before taking his cup to take a sip, but Mr.White took it away from him. Jesse gave him a confuse look. "I just-" he was cut off from more laughing from the boy. "You son of bitch you spiked it didn't you?"

"maybe." 

"Well Mr.White thanks for dinner, but I gotta get home." Jesse got up to go, but he tripped on his own feet. "Jesse you can't go outside with the way you are, you might get robbed."

"Pff, I'm broke as hell right now, ain't nobody gonna rob me." Mr.White sighed and picked him up bridal style. "Wow your strong." Jesse slurs. "You don't really weigh anything son." 

He carried him to the sofa and laid him down on his back. The kid was so drunk, Walt wanted to take the opportunity to get some personal information from him. "Jesse, mind if I ask a few questions."

"Sure go a head." 

"The time you've been with Jane, have you two gotten serious with each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you had sex?" Jesse blushed but answered. "No, not really. She wanted to but I wasn't ready yet." Walt loved the fact that the kid still had innocence in him. "Would you still want to have sex with her?"

"I-I'm not too sure anymore. Mr.White?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think she would like having sex with me anyway, she was already getting board of my kisses....she's already made comments on my body, I know they were little jokes, but they still kind of hurt you know." 

"What type of comments?"

"How I need to put on some weight, Like I said she was joking, but...."

"It's okay son, you can tell me." Walt said while rubbing Jess's shoulder. 

"The other dudes in the locker room always make fun of me for it, call me a skinny fag and always tell me how can I get girls looking like a toothpick. That's why I didn't like it when she made jokes like that" after talking a few tears slipped.

 

"You know I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to have sex with someone else." To Walt it was very interesting how Jesse can go from happy drunk to emotional. "Jesse your just petite, that's all."

"I'm not a chick." Jesse mumbled. "I didn't say you were. It's her loss if she doesn't want to do it with you Jesse. Your a good looking young man, beautiful to be honest." 

Jesse was about to protest, but Walt cut him off. "I know your not a girl, but you don't have to be a girl to be beautiful and why would anyone get tired of kissing you?" 

To Walt, Jesse's lips looked so kissable, they were pink and looked really soft. "Your lips look gorgeous like the rest of you."

"What? do you wanna kiss me or something?" Walt put a finger on the boy's bottom lip and traced it. "Maybe." Walt bend his head down and gave him a quick kiss, he hesitated before giving a another one, making it a little longer.

Jesse licked his lips, before giggling. "I can taste some of the wine you drank." Now he was back to being a happy drunk. Walt patted Jess's pants and dig in his pockets.

"What are you doing now, you perv?" He laughed. "Just needed your phone, gonna text your parents that your staying at a friend's house."

"Like they care where I'm at." But Walt texted anyway. "I'll get you a blanket." But as soon as he turned his back he heard gagging.

He tuned right back around and saw Jesse now throwing up, getting vomit on his clothes and the sofa.

"Shit!" Walt quickly helped him off the sofa and lead into the bathroom. Jesse knelt down and threw up more into the toilet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took one minutes before Jesse was finally done. "that's the last time I drink anything from you, you bitch." He groaned. Walt picked Jesse up and sat him on the counter.

He started taking off Jesse's clothes. "You perv, this is no time-"

"Jesse calm down, I'm just gonna give you something else to wear." After he took them off, Jesse was left in his boxers. Walt went to his bathroom closet and took out a robe. He helped Jesse put it on and lead him out the bathroom.

He took him to the bedroom and gently put him on the bed. "I'll sleep in the living room."

"But I threw up on the couch." 

"I have an air mattress in my basement, I'll just set that up." Jesse nodded and got under the sheets. "Night yo." He mumbled.

"Night Jesse." 

Walt turned off the light before walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning when Jesse woke up, he didn't recognize where he was, but he looked around and remembered.

He was in his teacher's house, wearing his robe and in his bed. "God, how does this happen to me." He starts to get up, but he feels pain his head, for the first time ever he's experiencing hangover.

"Fuckin lemonade." He groans, as he's complaining, the door opens. It's Mr.White, already dressed to go to work. "I washed your clothes, they're in the bathroom. After you get dress, come downstairs for breakfast." After that he left closing the door.

Jesse sighs and gets up, Ignoring his headache. 

 

When Jesse is dressed and downstairs, he's about to go out the door, but Mr.White calls him. "Jesse, come and sit."

"I rather just go." 

"But you need to eat something, so come and sit."

"But-"

"Now." Walt says in a firm voice. Jesse grumbles, but does what he says. After about 20 minutes, a plate is set in front of him. Toast, eggs and beacon. Walt then puts down two Ibuprofen tablets and a glass of orange juice. 

Jesse eyes it suspiciously. "You didn't do anything to it did you?"

"No, it's safe." 

"How do I know your not lying." 

"Jesse, you have a hangover, I wouldn't give you more alcohol. Plus I ran out of vodka last night." Jesse hesitated but he took the two tablets and swallowed them with the juice. 

"If I feel anything weird, I swear to god-"

"Jesse, just eat." Jesse huffed but, started eating. "I'll drive you to school, just gotta find my keys." Mr.White got up and left the room. Jesse didn't really want to go to school today, not with this stupid headache, but lucky for him it was Friday.

When Jesse finish eating, he went to the sink and put his plate in there. As he was standing by the sink he saw Mr.White's keys on the counter. 

"Hey, Mr.White I found-" He was cut off from the door being unlock, Jesse wasn't really startled by this, it was probably just a family member or a friend here to see Mr.White.

When the door opened, he heard the voice of the person. "Hey Walt, you here buddy? Heard what happened last night." Jesse knew that voice, he started to panic. 

"Marie wanted me to make sure you were okay." Jesse was about to rush out the kitchen, but it was too late. The person was already there. 

They both stared at each other before the man rushed over to him and pinned him to the counter. Jesse groaned in pain and struggled. "Okay you little bastard, you have 10 seconds to tell me how you got in here and what did you steal so far."

"Nothing now let me go." 

"Come on junkie, tell me the truth and I'll let you off easy. Never thought you go from weed to burglary." 

"I-I didn't do you anything I-"

"Hank!" Both of them turned their heads saw him Walt coming. "What the hell you doing?"

"Was about to make an arrest, he snuck in here-"

"He didn't sneak in here, I let him in." Hank looked him as if he was crazy. "Why?"

"He's one of my students. We were tutoring." Jesse started to struggle again. "See I fucking told you, now let me go!" Hank glared at him, but let him go. Jesse rushed to his teacher and almost stood behind him, the boy looked so scared right now.

"Pinkman is your student?"

"Yes, how do you know him?"

"Had him and his girlfriend arrested a couple of times for drug position. Why are you tutoring him here and not in school?"

"Have a meeting I have to go to when I first get there." Hank nodded and eyed Jesse again. "At least let me search him to make sure he didn't steal-"

"Fuck you bitch, I didn't steal anything! Mr.White just take me to school, I don't want this dick anywhere near me." Walt rubbed his back and nodded. "Okay son just calm down, Hank I'll see you later."

 

On the way there Jesse, was still a little scared and angry. "Is that guy your friend or something?"

"Brother in law."

"Just my luck, you have a brother that's part of the DEA." 

"Jesse I want you to calm down, I promise I'll try to keep him away from you okay?" Jesse sighs but nods. When they pull up to the school, Walt gives him five dollars. "For lunch" he says. Jesse takes it and gets out of the car quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Jesse was walking with his friend badger. "Hey, I got a new FIFA game, you wanna try it out?"

"Sure, but can we play mortal combat before that, wanna kick your ass in that first." Badger grinned and playfully pushed him. "You wish, also you can stay for dinner if you like."

"Nah, that's okay."

"Are you sure, because I hate when your parents are late and you have to have those crappy frozen dinners."

"Dude it's okay, besides they always come home early on fridays." They walked a couple more blocks before they finally got there. When badger unlocked the door, the first thing to greet them was badger's black cat.

"Hey there cookie." Jesse picked it up and stroked its fur, making it purr. "She never purrs at me when I pet her." 

"Well maybe if you stop forgetting to feed her, she might." Jesse never thought he be a cat person until he met badger's cat. She was pleasant and chilled, also petting her would always help Jesse relax. "I don't forget, I just get busy."

"Getting high is not being busy. wouldn't you agree? He asked cookie and she licked his nose, making Jesse smile a little. "Come on, lets go upstairs, so I can kick your ass." As a reply badger flipped him off. 

After a few rounds of moral combat, they were playing FIFA. Cookie was in Jesse lap, napping. "She really likes you, wish I can give her to you, but my mom would have a fit."

"My mom doesn't like cats, so I wouldn't be able to keep her anyway." 

"Hey, I saw you with Mr.White this morning, what were you doing in his car?" Jesse tensed a little but gave believable answer. "I was walking to school and he saw me, so he gave me a ride."

"Really? Isn't he like a jerk to you?" 

"Um, yeah but I guess he wasn't in a terrible mood this morning." Badger nodded and focused on the game again. 

Just then his phone buzzed. He looked at it and it was a text from Mr.White. "Hey could pause for a minute." Badger nodded and paused the game 

Mr.White: are you doing anything this Weekend

Jesse: no not really. 

Mr.White: would you like come over again? 

Jesse wanted to say no, after what the man did last night, but for some reason he liked being around Mr.White now. Jesse thought about it more before giving his answer 

Jesse: Yes


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you guys think of this chapter

When the weekend was over Jesse was back at school as usual.

Right now he was in Mr.White's class and they were taking a pop quiz. Usually Jesse would be panicking during these, but over the weekend, Mr.White helped him study .

Jesse actually had a good feeling about this, for once he can bring home a good grade on a chemistry quiz and impress his parents. 

"Five minutes left." Mr.White suddenly said. Jesse finished the last question on the quiz and got up. Everyone looked at him with a bit of shock when he went over to the desk and placed his paper in front of Mr.White with a smile on his face.

"Didn't expect you to finish so soon Jesse." 

"I had the best help." 

"I'm sure you did." Mr.white said seeming so smug. "But lets face it, it would probably take a miracle for you to get a perfect score." Jesse didn't let his teacher's demeanor bring him down, he just went back to his desk with a small smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Jesse went straight to Mr.White's class room.

The teacher was still there and he was grading papers. Jesse assumed it was the quizzes from today. "Can I help you Jesse?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see my awesome score on my quiz Mr.White." Mr.White raised a brow before speaking. "Ahh, yes. the quiz. I finished grading yours an hour ago." 

"Well let me see it, so I can take it home and rubbed it in my parents face's." Mr.white opened a drawer in his desk and took out a stack of papers. 

He went through it until he found Jesse's. Jesse took it eagerly and looked at it. The smile on his face immediately deflated when he saw the score. "70? I got a C?" 

"At least it's not an F like usual." Mr.White said dismissively. "I don't understand, you helped me study."

"That's true, but you got distracted sometimes." 

"That's because you kept rubbing up on me you perv!" It was true, while they were studying Walt would sometimes rub his leg against his, giving distracting kisses on the cheek, grab his hip and It all distracted him.

"Jesse keep your voice down." 

"Are sure you didn't make a mistake or something? Mr.White I can't bring this home to my parents, I already promised them I would bring a good quiz grade." 

"Did they actually believe you?"

"Your not helping you dick! You know what forget it." Jesse was about to leave until Mr.White said something that made him stop in his tracks. "Jesse I can get this score up to a 80 if you like?

"How?"

"Exra credit."

"Do you want me to write an essay or something?"

"Not exactly, lock the door. Don't question it just do it." Jesse nodded and did what he said, then went back over to Mr.White. "Do you want me to study here?"

"No, were doing something much more private. Now you said you had no experience with Jane?" Jesse thought about what he asked until he realized what he meant. "You must be joking?"

"No. Look it's your choice, you can do this or go home with a C."

Jesse thought about it some more before asking "what do you want me to do?" 

"Blowjob." Mr.White said bluntly, Like it was nothing. Jesse's brain was telling him to give his teacher the middle finger and leave but instead he asked another question. "You promise you'll change it if I give it to you?"

"yes, you have my word. So are you going to decide, because like I said you can unlock that door and leave." Jesse thought about it some more before finally saying. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll do it." It was hard for Mr.White to hide a smirk when he said that. "Good, now come over on my side of the desk." Once he was over there, Mr.White stood up and leaned over him. Jesse felt a lot smaller now, especially with the look Mr.White was giving him. 

His teacher put a hand on his shoulder and gently started to push him down on his knees. Once Jesse was on the floor, Walter sat back down in his chair and unzipped his pants.

When his cock was out, Jesse was starting to have second thoughts. "I-I don't know what to do."

"Just put the tip in, start out slow." Jesse nodded and slowly put the tip. The taste wasn't bad just weird. "Lick it a little." Jesse did what he said and gave the the tip a few teasing licks. 

"Now put more in and suck." He Hesitated, but did what he wanted. 

After a few minutes, Jesse was started to get the hang of it, it wasn't so bad and he gotten used to the taste. Jesse was about to pull off and ask Mr.White if he could stop, but suddenly the older thrusted his hips, making Jesse choke a little.

Jesse was about to curse at him, but Mr.White grabbed some of his hair and thrusted his cock in and out of Jesse's mouth. It was too much for Jesse, he had to grab on to the older's man hip for support. 

"Such a good boy Jesse, your mouth, so fucking good." He groans. Jesse whimpers and tries to pull off, but Mr.White holds him tight.

"It's okay Jesse, just relax, I'm almost done." 

Soon Jesse felt something flood into his mouth, Mr.White was coming. After there was no more, Jesse pulled off his cock. Mr.White gently grabbed his face and said "Swallow." 

Once he let go his face, Jesse forced it down. After that Jesse was panting and trembling a little a bit. "Son are you all right?"

"N-No, w-what the fuck was t-that?"

"I guess you weren't ready for that." Mr.White helped Jesse off the floor. Mr.White rubbed his back and walked him to the door. Once unlocked, they walked down the hallway until they got to a specific door.

It was the teacher's lounge. Mr.White sat him down at the table and went over to the vending machines. "Is there anything you want?"

Jesse didn't hear him, he was still trying wrap his head around on what happened a few minutes ago. He was just still in shock.

"Jesse?"

Hearing his name, brought him back. "What?"

"I said what do you want from the vending machines." Jesse looked at them until he saw something that he would want. "Um, the funyuns and a coke." 

After he put the money in, Mr.white grabbed a napkin near the coffee machine and handed it to Jesse. "You got a little bit of it on your lip." After jesse wiped it off, his food was place in front of him

"You can stay in here, I'll go change your grade. If anyone comes in here, just tell them Mr.White let you in." Jesse nodded and started eating.

When he was gone, Jesse wondered if that was all worth it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he got home, he immediately went to the kitchen, where his parents were making dinner. "Yo, mom, dad. Guess what?"

"Yes son?" His father said without even looking at him. "I did what I promise."

"Which was......?" Jesse put his bag down and dug through it until he found his quiz. "A good quiz grade, look."

Both of them got a closer and took a look at the paper. It had an 80 on it. "See, it's not an F this time. It's a B." He said proudly. "Um, that's good Jesse, but you could still do better, like an A."

At that moment, Jesse's heart dropped. "But it's good." 

"Jesse, you don't want just good, you want excellent or extraordinary. Jake doesn't just do good, he does great." Jesse could not believe this. They couldn't acknowledge the fact that he got a nice passing score and not a failing one. 

Jesse wanted to scream. Scream to them how they were so uncaring and unsupporting. Scream that he had extra tutoring and he had to suck dick to get this grade. But he couldn't. He just took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen. 

 

When Jesse got to his room, he flopped down on the bed and grabbed his pillow, screaming into it. After that he took it and threw it across the room. He then got up and knocked over his night stand making a small mess. "It's always about Jake." He said though gritted teeth. 

"Jake....Jake....Jake....Jake!" He said each time while banging on the wall. He then grabbed his quiz paper and ripped it in half. 

After a few seconds, he regretted it. "N-No." He went over to his knocked over nightstand and grabbed his tape that fell off there. Jesse started to carefully put it back together. Even though it was fixed, it still made Jesse sad. 

"Why...why can't they just..." He didn't finish because he started to cry. "W-Why can't they just be p-proud of me." Soon he was sobbing, Jesse took his cell phone out and dialed badger's number.

After it rang, it went straight to voice mail. He tried again and it still went to voice mail. Jesse would call Jane, but he can't be in contact with her anymore. So Jesse dialed the only number he had left.

He waited until it the person on other line picked up. "Hello?"

"M-Mr.White?"

"Jesse is there something wrong?"

"T-They didn't care." He whispered. "Who didn't care?"

"My mom and dad, I showed them the grade and they j-just-" he didn't finish because he was sobbing again. "Jesse its okay-"

"No it's not okay! I try so hard Mr.White and they never care. They don't give a shit about me! It's always Jake, Jake, Jake. That's all who their ever gonna love....they hate me Mr.White, why do they hate me? w-why?" 

"Jesse, calm down okay. I want you to take some deep breathes and just calm down." Jesse tried to but he was a little frantic.

"Jesse, maybe you should leave and I'll take you out to dinner."

"I don't feel like going to no fancy restaurant-"

"No, it won't be that. It can be anything you want. So is there anywhere you like to go?" Jesse thought about it before asking

"Would Taco Cabeza be okay?" He asked shyly. "Yes, whatever you want. Meet at my house and I'll drive us there okay?" 

"Okay." Jesse hanged up and went over to closet. He picked out the cardigan Mr.White got for him and put it on. Then he got his key and phone walked out. 

They were having pot roast tonight, but Jesse didn't care. Because right now he rather a cheep dinner with a person who cares about him, then a nice one with people who don't.


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse and Mr.White were both sitting down in the restaurant enjoying their meal.

Well Jesse was enjoying his meal, Walt didn't order anything, he thought the food here was too greasy and fattening. 

Jesse had a plate of cheese nachos and a chicken quesadilla. "God this is good, Mr.White are you sure you don't want anything?"

"No, I'm good Jesse."

"Suit yourself, thanks for taking me here." 

"Your welcome. So your parents didn't really care for that B?" Jesse paused from his eating and sadly nodded his head. "I just don't understand yo, can't they realize I'm just as good my little brother....well he does get better grades then me but why can't they love me too?"

Walt reached over and rubbed his shoulder. "Jesse trust me they're not worth it anymore, so just eat and try not to think about them." 

Jesse nodded and went back to eating. "You know I ate some of that fancy food last week, the least you could do is try this stuff."

"I rather not, it just looks unhealthy."

"There's tomato in the nachos and guacamole witch is avocados, so at least there's vegetables."

"Just because it has a few vegetables in it, doesn't make it healthy." Jesse shrugged and popped a nacho in his mouth. "Hey Mr.white, you ever thought about letting us watch Mythbusters in class?"

"Mythbusters?"

"Yeah, its these two dudes who do science and stuff." Mr.White rolled his eyes, to him the Mythbusters weren't real scientists, just guys who do crazy things for money. "One time they did an episode about boobs." 

"What?"

"They did an episode to see if chicks with bigger boobs will get more tips."

"Jesse that's just nonsense, how can that possibly relate to science at all?"

Jesse tried to remember what they said in that episode, but he couldn't. "I'm not sure anymore, but when I first saw it, it seemed scientific." Mr.White sighed, sometimes it's hard to believe that Jesse can be this naive. 

"Jesse the only thing scientific about breast is how they work, like being able to produce milk." 

"Dude, I'm eating, oh how about we watch this show I saw one time about time travel and stuff." 

"What's it called?"

"I can't remember, but it has this dude who travels in this box with girls and they go in space or go back in time. Hey you think time travel is real by now?" 

"No, but they're are theories on it." Jesse looked a little confused by that, it must of been the fact that theories for time travel are there but not time travel itself. "If they have theories on it why can't they make it happen?"

"Because it's just impossible." Jesse seemed a little disappointed by that. Just then the waitress came by to check on them. "Do you guys want anything else?" Jesse thought about it for a moment before answering. "More nachos and a chimichanga." She nodded and wrote it down, then left.

"Jesse you didn't even finish your first plate of food."

"I'm going to take that home, my parents will be working late tomorrow and I just want to save it for dinner."

"Oh, Jesse you can just come over to my-"

"No, it's okay Mr.White, bedsides your already buying me dinner."  Mr.White nodded but reminded Jesse if he changes his mind he can call him. Pretty soon the second order of food came and Jesse had the waitress get a to go box for it.

"Mr.White can we go back to your house, I'm not ready to go home yet." 

"Sure Jesse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they got to Mr.White's house, Jesse put his food down on the table and went into the living room

"Can we watch a little T.V?" 

"Sure go ahead." Jesse sat down on the couch and picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He flicked through the channels until he found something he wanted to watch. It was Jackass, Jesse loved this show.

Mr.White saw what he put on and raised a brow. "Is this what your watching?" 

"Yeah, these guys are awesome."

"No, these people are reckless and stupid. What is even the point of them doing these stunts?" Jesse shrugged and then said "because it's fun." Walt rolled his eyes and sat down, then grabbed then the remote. "Why don't we watch something that won't destroy your brain cells."

"Aw, but Mr.White what your going to put on will probably be boring." He whined, but his teacher changed the channel anyway. He kept changing it until he found something that he deemed watchable.

It was a show that was in black and white and a man was giving a brief monologue. "Dude, this is in black and white, can't we watch something in color? What is this anyway?"

"The Twilight zone. Trust me Jesse this show is so good, that you'll forget that it's in black and white."

"Doubt that." Jesse mumbled.

But Jesse was wrong, it was so good that he didn't mind it being in black and white. They watched two episodes so far and Jesse thought the freaky endings were cool. 

While Jesse was distracted by the TV, Walt put his arm around him and pulled him close. After a few minutes, he was able to get the boy in his lap. 

They were on third episode right now and was a little sad from the ending. "Wow, poor dude, he just wanted to read and now he can't, he didn't deserve an ending like that Mr.White."

"True, but a lot people in this show get cruel endings, even if they don't deserve it. So I guess you like this show a lot better then the junk you were watching."

"A little, jackass is still cool."

"If you want I can get you season 1 of this on DVD."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Mr.White nodded and gave him a few kisses on the neck, making Jesse shiver a little. Then a few on the cheek witch made the younger man giggle and Mr.white found it so cute. 

"Your beard tickles yo." Mr.White smirked and kissed him again, just to hear that giggle. "You know I think I'll get you all the seasons, would you like that?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome, but you don't have to do that." 

"I want to do it if it will make you happy and you deserve to be happy."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do." Mr.White raised Jesse's shirt and kissed his small belly, getting a fit of giggles from him. 

To Walt, Jesse's laughter was such a wonderful sound.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Monday and school was over. Instead of being at home or badeger's house, Jesse was at the park. 

But he wasn't there to enjoy the scenery or just relax, he was waiting for someone to meet him. As he was waiting, he felt so nervous. 

There reason he felt nervous was because, he wasn't meeting a friend or Mr.White. He was meeting a drug dealer. He wasn't going to buy anything, he was going to meet them about his debt. 

While he was with Jane, he was able to buy her weed, but he couldn't fully paid for it and he kept telling them he would pay the rest later. He wasn't planning on meeting them today, but they called and demanded that he see them.

As he was trying to make himself calm down a little, he saw a yellow car pull up. After it fully stopped a man got out of it and started approaching Jesse. He glared at the young boy before him.

"Yo, krazy 8 what up?" Jesse said holding his hand out for a high five, but he kept glaring. "So...how's the business going? you guys....making a lot of stacks-"

"Shut up and give me the money." 

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck and gulped. "I-I don't really have it, but if you gave another-Hey!" Krazy 8 grabbed him by the hoodie and started pulling him towards the car. When they got there, he was shoved in. Next to him was Krazy 8 cousin Emilio. Jesse tried so hard to show he wasn't afraid, but it was hard to once he saw who was in the drivers seat.

"Pinkman! How's it going?" It was Tuco Salamanca, both Krazy's and Emilio boss. Jesse reached over to get out, but Emilio pointed a gun at his head. "Lets go for a drive shall we?" Tuco started driving fast, while giving a psychotic laugh. 

As he was driving, Tuco looked at Jesse through the review mirror. "You look nervous, you shouldn't be, because I know good and well you have my money right?" Jesse was too scared to answer.

"I asked you a question, so I suggest you answer it."

"N-no." 

"No? That's too bad. For you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an hour before they got to where they were going. It was a medium size house, it looked to be middle class.

The door opened and he was dragged out. When they got to the front door, tuco unlocked the door and lead them inside. They walked until they got to the living room. Jesse was shoved onto the couch and tuco sat across from him on the chair. 

"So, where's your girlfriend?" Jesse didn't want to answer that, but he didn't want to make Tuco upset by not answering his questions. "She's....gone. She left." Tuco laughed and said "what? Did she leave you for a real man, because I can understand if she wanted to leave your little punk ass behind." 

Jesse didn't say anything, he just looked down in embarrassment. "Hey Emilio, go get two beers." Emilio nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Soon he came back with the two beers tuco asked for.

"Give one to our guest." Emilio put it front of Jesse, expecting him to take it. "I-I don't drink."

"So your willing to do weed, but not drink a fucking beer? Fuckin Pussy. Emilio just put that on the table." Emilio nodded and did what he said. Tuco reached into his pocket and took out a small baggie. In it was a white powder like substance.

He poured some out into the coffee table and then took out a card from his pocket. The man started separating it into short lines. After that he bend down and snorted it. "Fuck! That is some good shit right there. Okay pinkman your turn."

"But-"

"You were already rude about my offer of a beer, so now you take a hit."

"Please tuco I-"

"Now!" 

Jesse took a shakey breath and leaned forward. He got close to the powder and snorted. It hit all his senses Immediately, he jumped backed and gasped. His body started to shake. "You just had some quality coke, sure is stronger then weed isn't it?" Jesse couldn't answer, his body was still reacting to the drug.

"Now let's talk about that money you owe me, why don't you have it for me? I gave you plenty of days for you to pay me back." 

"I j-just don't really have a job anymore."

"Well since you can't pay me back with money, I have another way you can do it." Jesse perked up at this. 

"Yeah, you can work for me. I'll gave you two options for jobs. You can either sell drugs for me or....well the next one was going to be saved for your girlfriend but there are plenty of men who would love your pretty face." 

"What?" Jesse asked while blushing. 

"You can be a bitch for me, serve me and whoever I tell you to serve. Also I have a lot of parties, so I can definitely use you when I have one. People will pay good money for a pretty young thing. So witch is it?"

Jesse's heart started beating fast, he would choose drug dealing, but he's still in school and he can't just drop out to sell drugs. And he definitely wasn't going to be a whore, especially not to Tuco. He mumbled his answer.

"What was that?"

"I said I can't do either."

"Is that so?"

Jesse hesitated but nodded. Tuco got up from his seat and approached him. He did something he wasn't really expecting. He slapped him. Jesse cried out in pain and grabbed his cheek. 

" I GIVE YOU TWO EASY CHANCES AND YOU REFUSE!?" 

"Tuco I just can't quit school to-" He was cut of from another slap. "YOUR GOING TO GIVE ME MY MONEY ONE WAY OR ANOTHER PINKMAN!" Tuco then grabbed his hair and shoved his head hard into tho coffee table, making him fall off the couch completely.

Tuco got on top of him and started punched him, two times. "P-Please I'll get you the money! Please!" But his pleads didn't work, The man slapped him one more time, before pulling his shirt up.

He got a good look at his body and gave his gut a punch. Jesse screamed so loud, his throats was nearly sore when he was done. "Shame I have to beat a pretty body like yours to black and blue. But I think I wanna try you out before I do."

Tuco went to his pants and unbuckled it, then started pulling it down. Jesse's eyes widen and started kicking. "No! Please!"

"I wonder if your tight as the other bitches I fucked." Tuco grabbed Jesse's crouch and gave it a painful squeeze. Jesse screamed again and started pleading even more. "NO PLEASE, I'LL GIVE YOU THE MONEY, I PROMISE! I GIVE IT TO YOU IN A WEEK!"

"A week?"

"Yes, please, I promise!" Tuco thought for a momment before getting off of him. "All right Pinkman, you have a week, but if I don't get that money. I won't kill you, but your gonna wish I had. Understand me?"

Jesse gives a shaky nod. "Good, get your ass up, my boys will drive you back to the park." Jesse stands up on shakey legs and fixes his pants. 

"Remember, one week."

 

When Jesse was back at the park, Krazy 8 said "trust me, you will wish you were dead if you don't have that money." Then he just drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Jesse was in school. He couldn't focus in any of his classes. He was too worried about paying Tuco back. 

With no money and no job, he was doomed. 

"Jesse....Jesse....Jesse!"

"What?" 

"You weren't paying attention again." Mr.White said with a disappointed tone. "Sorry Mr.White." He mumbled.

"Jesse why don't you see me after school." He said with a hint of worry. Jesse nodded and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

 

Soon after school, Jesse was sitting in chemistry class. Mr.white wasn't here yet, but the door was unlocked for him. 

After a few minutes Mr.White came in and he had a some snacks with him. "The vending machine didn't have anymore funyuns, but it did have poptarts and I've seen you eat those."

His teacher put poptarts and a soda on Jesse's desk. Jesse mumbled a thank you, but didn't open the stuff up. "Jesse is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Bullshite. Tell me what's wrong." 

"Mr.white even if I did tell you, couldn't help me." 

"Son, look if you tell me I can help you the best way I can." Walt reached his hand out and gently caressed his cheek. Walt felt something on the boy's face. "What the-are you wearing concealer?"

Jesse pulled his head back and got up. "I need to go Mr.White." But Walt grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look. "Sit." He said firmly. Jesse nodded and sat back down. His teacher went to his desk and got out some napkins. He went back to Jesse sand started wiping his cheek.

He wiped until he saw some bruises on his cheek. 

Walt started seeing red. Someone hurt Jesse, his Jesse. 

"Who did this?" He asked coldly. "Mr.White, you can't do anything about it. Look I'll see you tomorrow." Jesse got up again and headed towards the the door.

Walt got up and grabbed the boy, then pinned him to the wall. "I said who did this?" He growled."Mr.White please-"

"Who!?"

"God damn it Mr.White, you can't help me! You just can't." Jesse sniffed and tears started to well up in his eyes. Walt softened his gaze and eased his grip on the boy. "Jesse." He said gently. "Jesse, you can tell me, just give me a chance and I can help you."

"But-"

"Jesse, just let me help you." Jesse sniffed again but nodded. "Good now tell me what happened."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 20 minutes of explaining, Walt just sighed and kissed Jesse on the head, also rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Jesse of course I can help you with this. My brother is part of DEA. Why didn't you just go to them?"

"What makes you think they'll listen to me? I'm just another junkie to them."

"Look, I'll go to them and see what I can get them to do."

"Even if he does get arrested, what if gets out of prison? He'll still look for me and what if he knows I'm responsible for his arrest? Mr.White-" Walt cut him off from a kiss. "Jesse I'll handle this, just trust me okay?"

Jesse slowly nodded and accepted another kiss from the man. "Jesse don't ever think I can't help you, all right?" Jesse didn't say anything just nodded again.

"Jesse after I help you with this, I hope you realize that Jane was trouble for you."

"I-I do Mr.White."

"Good, eat your food okay?"He gave Jesse one more kiss and left the room.

Outside, got out his phone and dialed a number. He waited until the person he was calling picked up.

"Hey Hank, I got lead for you on a tuco Salamanca and his men."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day after school, Jesse was in Mr.white's car, they were driving to the DEA. Jesse didn't really want to go but, Mr.White was able to convince him.

"You look nervous son. Don't worry this whole thing will be straighten out." 

"Hope so Mr.White." He mumbled.

It took them 30 minutes for them to get there. Jesse took a deep breath then got out of the car, when they got inside Walt's brother Hank was waiting for them. "Hey Walt how's it going?"

"Good, Hank you remember Jesse right?" Hank looked at the kid and put on a fake smile. "Yeah, your student. So kid you doing less pot and more studying?" Jesse glared and was about to give an angry reply, but Walt cut in at the right moment.

"Hank please."

"What? I'm just joking around, what's wrong kid don't have a sense of humor?" 

"There's a difference between having sense of humor and being an asshole." Jesse said. "Mr.white if he's going to be like this then I don't wanna do this." Mr.White sighed and gave a pleading look to his brother.

Hank rolled his eyes and said "all right Pinkman, I'll take it down a notch. Let's just go somewhere so we can talk about your situation."

 

Soon they were in Hank's office, Jesse and Walt sat down in the two chairs in front of Hank's desk. "Now what happened between the kid and tuco?"

"Jesse owes him money for the drugs he brought from him." 

"How much?"

Jesse looked down in embarrassment and mumbled his answer. "Kid I can't hear you."

"I said $250."

"That's not that much, don't you have a job?"

"I worked as a pizza delivery guy, but I got fired. For....smoking weed in the back." Both Hank and Walt sighed. "Jesus kid." Hank said. "Now Walt said Tuco took you to his house, do you know his address?"

"I can't really remember. I never really paid attention to that." 

"Seriously kid, what? is your brain too fried to-"

"Hank! Just tell us what we can do." Hank huffed and started speaking again. "You said they met you in the park?" Jesse nodded. "You can call them and tell them you have the money. We'll put a wire on you and give you the money, also get him to sell you something so we can have full evidence."  

After Hank was done talking, Both men noticed that the boy looked terrified. "You want me to go in Tuco's crib with a wire? Do you have any idea what he'll do to me if he finds out I'm wearing a wire?" 

"Don't worry kid we'll have a van parked outside just in case, because we will be following you once you get into the car." That still didn't calm him. "Look yo I can't do this, he'll probably beat me to death before you guys can get it." Jesss got up, ready to leave but walt stopped him.

"Jesse listen to me, you need to do this. It's probably the only way you'll be safe. Because let's face it, if you don't pay him anyway you are practically dead." 

"I can just ask my parents to send me to military school or something." 

"That's not a bad idea, condensing you need it." Hank said with a little bit of a snicker. Walt turned around and glared at him. "Again I'm just kidding."

"If you do that, he'll just come after your family. Your family may not be the best but you don't want them to suffer do you?" Jesse shook his head. "F-fine I'll do it." 

Walt smiled and said "proud of you son." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Jesse was in the park again, he called Tuco's men and told them he had the money. 

Hank and Walt were in a van not too far and a couple of DEA cars were in hiding. Jesse had a Paper bag next to him, it was filled with cash. 

Jesse was so nervous, he was practically sweating. It seemed liked forever before the same car from the other day pulled up. This time Emilio got out. He didn't give Jesse time to speak. He just told him to get in the car. 

Jesse nodded and grabbed the paper bag. 

 

In the van Hank got out his walkie-talkie. "Okay they're on the go, we'll follow them first then when we get there, we'll call you." 

"Hank he'll be safe right?"

"Yeah, of course. We are trained professionals." With that Hank started driving, following the car Jesse was in. 

 

Soon Jesse was back at the house. Emilio and Krazy led him out and took him to the front of the door. After knocking, the door opened and there stood Tuco. "Jesse your here." Tuco never called him by his first name before. He must be happy he's finally getting paid. "Come in."

When he got in, he saw some other guys in the house, all them were men that looked dangerous and just plain scary. "Hey guys look, I'm finally getting my money from this one." Now all eyes were on him. "A-Are you having a party or something?"

"No, just a little get together with friends. Why don't you sit down?" Tuco put his hand on Jesse's shoulder and shoved him on the sofa. "Is that my money?" He asked pointing to the paper bag. Jesse nodded. Tuco snatched it and handed it to Krazy. "Count that, make sure it's all there." Krazy nodded and went to go do his task. 

"Is that one that refuse your offer?" One of the guys asked. Tuco nodded. "Shame I would of love to have a pretty bitch like you sucking me off."

Jesse was now starting to feel sick to his stomach. "Are you virgin?" When Jesse didn't answer, Tuco hit him in the back of the head, "He asked a question, don't be rude." 

"Y-yes." 

"I love young virgins." 

Jesse was completely creeped out, he wanted to get out of here now. "Why don't we have something to eat, I made carnitas." Tuco said while getting up. A minute later he came back with a big plate. He the plate on the coffee table and everyone grabbed one expect Jesse.

"What's wrong pinkman, too good for my food?" To avoid making him angry, he took one and slowly bite into it, he had to admit it was pretty good. 

After eating the whole thing Jesse took the opportunity to go along with the rest of the plan. "Hey man, I was wondering if you could hook me up?"

"Really? With what exactly?"

"Some of that shit you shared with me the other day." Tuco laughed and said "you honestly think your man enough for that stuff, you barely handle it the last time."

"well, I got hooked. I just need some more."

"Even if I do give it to you, will you pay me?" 

"Yeah, of course dude. I can pay in like three days, I mean you gave me a week and I paid you in two days." Tuco thought for a mommet then nodded. "Okay Pinkman, but remember, this shit is expensive, so I expect my money in a few days." 

"Emilio go get the coke." The man nodded and went to go get it. He soon came back with a small baggie. Tuco took it and was about to give it to Jesse, but pulled it back. 

"Remember what I said. If you don't pay me back your going to wish you were dead." Jesse gulped but nodded. Once Tuco handed him the bag, Jesse headed towards the door. "Leaving already? Want my boys to drive you back?"

"No, I can walk."

"Suit yourself, see you around Pinkman." He said slapping Jesse on the back. "Yeah man, you too." 

Once outside, Jesse took a sigh of relief. He looked around until he saw the van. He walked over to it and tapped on the window. When the window rolled down, Jesse showed them the evidence they needed. Hank grinned and grabbed the baggie.

"Gotcha now scumbag." He grabbed his walkie talkie and turned it on. "All right guys now, make a move." Jesse then saw cars coming from their hiding places and park near the house. Officers got out and ran towards the Door. 

They kicked it open and Jesse could hear one of them shout 

"DEA, nobody move!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took five minutes to arrest everyone. The last to be brought out of the house was Tuco. 

The man saw Jesse and put two and two together. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU SET ME UP!" He started struggling, to get out of the officers grasp. "I CAN'T STAY IN PRISON FOEVER, I WILL GET YOU, YOU HEAR ME!?"

Tuco was right he won't stay in there long, he will get out eventually and when he does, he will find him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Jesse was at Mr.White's house, sitting on his sofa.

"Are you okay?" His teacher asked "Let me think, no. That maniac will get out and when he does I'm a dead man." 

"Don't worry Jesse, he won't be able to get to you, I'll make sure of it. Now calm down okay?" 

"I don't think I can Mr.White." 

"Would you like me to help you relax?" Jesse hesitated but nodded. "Good, take off your pants."

Jesse give him a questioning look when he said that. "Please son? Just trust me." Jesse sighed but did what he wanted. "Underwear too."

After he took it off, Jesse felt embarrassed and vulnerable. He couldn't hide the blush coming to his cheeks. "Jesse have you ever been rimmed before?"

Jesse blushed even more and shook his head. Walt smiled then kneeled down in front of Jesse. "You'll like this, it'll make you feel good." Walt grabbed the boy's legs and puts them to his chest.  His got a look at his hole, it was pink and it looked tight. 

"I'll make you feel so good." He bend down and gave the rim a lick, making Jesse squeak. He teasingly  licked hole, making it go soft. After a few a more licks, he was able to push his tongue in. "M-Mr.White." 

"Shh, it's okay." He stuck his tongue back in and licked the boy's walls. Pretty soon Jesse was reduced to a moaning mess. His hole was started to turn a darker pink and it opened up more. 

Walt was able to stick a finger in. He hooked it and pulled the entrance open more. "F-Fuck Mr.White" Walt grinned and started thrusting it in and out. "Is this good Jesse?"

"Fuck yeah, please m-more, please." Now who was Walt to deny such a sweet request. Walt stuck his tongue back in and thrust it in and out with his finger."

He dug his fingers deeper and found his prostate. When he stroked it, Jesse let out a high pitched moan. "what w-was that?"

"Your prostate son, do you know what that is?" Jesse shook his head. "What is it?" Jesse's innocence was too adorable for Walt to handle. "It's a gland inside you that makes you feel good when you touch it." Walt touch it again to demonstrate, getting a whimper from the young man.

Walt stuck another finger in and circled them in his hole. He then started stroking Jesse's prostate again. "Mr.White I-I'm gonna-fuck-come."

"Come for me Jesse, be a good boy and come for me." Walt hit his prostate one more time, making Jesse groan and come on his chest. Walt took his fingers out and looked Jesse's hole. It was red now and a little swollen. 

The older man then ran his fingers through the come on his chest and put them to Jesse's lips. Jesse licked them shyly. "Good boy, you're such a good boy sweetheart." 

Jesse felt so good being praised like this, it made his heart flutter. "Do you feel better?"

Jesse nodded and eagerly licked the last finger. Walt chuckled and kissed him. "Put your pants back on, I'll make you dinner." Jesse smiled and grabbed his pants. 

"Thank you Mr.White."

Walt kissed his cheek and said 

"Your welcome Jesse."


	10. Chapter 10

It was a school day and Jesse was having his lunch in Mr.White's classroom. 

Mr.White was nice enough to buy him lunch, lately after the whole thing with Tuco, his teacher was spoiling him a little bit, only because his teacher wanted him to feel better and feel less scared.

"Thanks again for the lunch Mr.White." Jesse says with his mouth full a little. "Your welcome Jesse, but maybe next time, can you pick a healthier choice instead of Sonic's."

"But their burgers are awesome and so are they're slushies." 

"Okay but, did you need to have me get you a pack of licorice too?"

"Um, I guess not, but I haven't had it in while." Mr.white went over to his student's desk and picked up the pack of licorice and read the ingredients. 

"My god, how are you alive?" He says after reading the package. Jesse shrugs and finishes his burger. He then grabs the candy from his teacher and opens it. 

He puts one in his mouth, letting it hang out and then takes out another one. "Try one Mr.White." 

"No thank you Jesse."

"Oh come on, one's not gonna hurt."

"No Jesse."

"I won't stop bugging you until you try one." Walt rolled his eyes on how childish Jesse was being, he was about to tell Jesse to be quiet and just eat his food, but he thought of something.

"Okay I'll try it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Walt leans down and bites the one hanging out Jesse's mouth, he kept biting until he got closer to Jesse's lips, but he didn't kiss him, he pulled away chewing with a satisfied smirk, seeing Jess's cheeks go red.

"You're right Jesse, it's not that bad." Walt said while going to his desk.

"You freakin perv." Jesse mumbles. 

Just then Mr.White's phone rings. Mr.White picks it up and answers it. "Hello.......Junior how are you?......that's great! So your mother doesn't have a problem with it? Fantastic I'll see you soon okay? Alright love you too."

Mr.White closed his phone with a smile on his face. 

"What's got you so happy Mr.White?" Jesse asked.

"I get to see my kids."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school was over Jesse was walking home.

When he got there, he went inside ready to go in his room but he heard his mother say, "Jesse if you're here would you come to the table." Jesse put his bag down and started heading to the dinning room. 

"Sit down son." His fathers says

Jesse nods and sits. "So what's up?"

"We got call from the DEA." Jesse was now starting to get nervous once his mother said that. "W-what?"

"We got a call from the DEA saying you were part of some kind of drug bust and that maybe we should be looking into witness protection. This is because you couldn't pay some drug dealer back?"

"I-"

"I thought you told us you stop doing marijuana."

"I did, I wasn't buying from the guy anymore, I just owed him the money." 

"Jesse if you didn't do it in the first place, you wouldn't owe him any money."

I know and I'm sorry. But the guy is in jail."

"Yeah but, not all of his goons are in jail, What if the people who works for this guy comes after us? You put Me in danger, you put your father danger and most importantly you put Jake in danger!" His mother screamed starting get hysterical. 

"Jesse its bad enough you don't do academically well like your brother and your bad influence for him, but now you're a danger to him also." his father sighed after speaking.

"Jesse until you get your act together, you can't live here until further notice." Jesse's heart stop.

"You're abandoning me?"

"Were not abandoning you, were just going to give you some time to get you're act together." His mother got up and went into the kitchen and then came back with a brochure.

"We found this school, its called New Horizon boys ranch." She opened the brochure and showed it to him. 

"This school teaches family values, respect, academics and most importantly discipline. And you get to learn these things while enjoying the great outdoors."

Jesse looked at the brochure and could not believe this, his parents wanted send him away.

"Now if we fill out paper work for this in two weeks you could get in some time around-"

"Yo, this is all the way out in Montana, you want to send me to Montana!?" What? Do you want to send me so far you'll forget about me?"

"Jesse don't be ridiculous we wouldn't forget you."

"Yes you would, you always forget about me, all because you love Jake more then me." His mother sighed and said "fine, then we'll just send you to you're grandmother's."

"No way! She hates me and you know it! She hates me just like you." 

"Well we would send you to you're aunt but..."

"Yeah I know and you guys didn't even care when she passed." Jesse stood up and glared at his parents. "I'm not going to that school and I'm not going to that hateful hag." His mother got up and glared right back at him.

"How dare you speak about your grandmother that way."

"You are such a hypocrite, you spoke about about your sister like she was nothing to you! You hated her because proved to be a better mother then you, you hated her just because she gave a damn about me! She was fucking better then you!" 

At that moment his mother slapped him, it stung but Jesse didn't care, his mother needed to know that his aunt did what she failed to do. "Get out! Get out of this house right now!" 

"Wait you just can't-"

"You heard you're mother, out!"

 

Jesse was now outside, in the cold and it was almost getting Dark, Jesse thought for. Moment before knowing what to do. Mr.White. He could trust him to help.

Jesse reached into his pocket and took out to dollars, if was just enough for bus fare.

 

When saw Mr.White's place in the distants, he felt relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walt was inside having dinner with kids and ex-wife. It's been while since he got to see them and seeing them made his day a whole lot better.

Skyler wasn't really talking to him that much, but that's okay, all that matters is that he gets to talk to his kids.

"H-H-Hey dad, will you be able to come for my birthday n-next week?"

"I'm not sure son, that would have to be up to your mother." Junior gave his mother a pleading look.

"Well, I guess he can come, but only for a little while."

"B-but Mom-"

"I'm only kidding sweetie, he can stay the whole day."

"Awesome, hey d-dad if your wondering w-what to get me, I would just be happy with a Dodge Challenger."

"Son your not responsible enough for a car like that, how about I get you a mini van."

"N-No way, those are lame."

Walt smiled and said "well then I'll just get you something like a chess set."

His son smiled back and said "nah I-I think I'll just t-take the mini van t-then." Walt then turned his attention to his four year old daughter. "How was your day holly?"

"Great daddy!"

"Really? what made it so great today?"

"I got to play with play-dough today in art!"

"That's great honey, what did you make out of it?"

"A giraffe!" She giggled. "Daddy if junior gets a car his birthday, can I have one too for my birthday?"

"Sure sweetie, I saw a nice pink pedal one in Toys R US." 

"I want it be purple daddy, aunt Marie says purple makes anything better." Both Walt and Skyler shared a look, maybe holly shouldn't spend so much time at hank's and Marie's anymore. 

Walt was about ask his daughter if she was sure, but he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Walt said. He got up from the table and went to answer the door.

When he opened it, He was a bit surprised. 

"Mr.White I-" he was cut off from Walt pushing him away from the door. It almost made him fall. "What are you doing here!"

"I just need your help-"

"Whatever situation your in, figure it out how to get out of it your self, I'm with my family!"

You don't understand my parents-"

"I don't care! My family can not know I'm associated with a fucking junkie! Now get the hell out of here you idiot!" Hearing those words made Jesse's heart shattered.

He thought Mr.White would will help him no matter what like he promised. 

"You can text what's wrong in hour." He says coldly before going back in his house, leaving his student alone outside.

 

"Who was it Walt?"

"Oh, some guy who had the wrong Address."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After his family left, Walt sat down on the counch, just ready to relax. He was about to turn on the TV but his phone buzzed.

He groaned remembering he told Jesse to text him. 

It probably wasn't that important anyway. He took it out if his pocked and flipped it open.

Once he read the text message his eyes with wide. "Oh god. What have I-" he got up and got his keys and jacket, then rushing out the door. 

 

He drove around for almost an hour, he couldn't find the boy. "were is he?" He mumbled to himself while looking out his car window. Walt thought for a moment before it him.

The park. 

Walt immediately started driving again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he got there, he rushed out the car and started looking. He didn't see anyone until he paid attention to one of the benches. 

He started running towards it, sure enough Jesse was the bench and was passed out. He felt the boy's skin.

It was cold to the the the touch. "Shit!" He took off his jacket and sat the boy up, then rapped it around him. Jesse groaned and opened his eyes.

As soon he saw the man, his eyes started tearing up. Tears started fall and soon sobbing. "You son of bitch! You promised, y-you promised. I h-hate you!" Walt knows the boy doesn't mean it.

He's just upset and he has a right to be, Walt did promise him he'll help him no matter what and he broke it. "Shh it's okay Jesse."

"Fuck you!" Jesse sobbed harder and started hitting Walt's chest. It didn't hurt, they were weak hits, but if helps Jesse get his anger out, then he's okay with it for now. "Shh, Jesse it's okay, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." 

Walt whispers comforting words to Jesse while kissing his head. Soon Jesse stopped hitting him and cried into the man's shirt. Walt got up and started carrying Jesse to the car.

This is the last time he's going to break his promise.


	11. Chapter 11

In the next week Jesse was staying at Walt's, while he was there Jesse was mainly quite. Walt wasn't sure if he was still mad at him or not.

Not only was he quieter, he also seemed a little depressed. He wasn't his usual happy self, he didn't really have that spark in him, that Walt sometime admired. 

Right now they were at the table having breakfast. But Jesse wasn't eating, he was just pushing his food around his plate. "Is there something wrong with your eggs?"

"No....just not hungry." Jesse mumbled. "Jesse you weren't hungry last night, please eat son." Jesse nodded and ate a little bit of the eggs. 

"So, my son is having a small birthday party today, I was thinking about taking you."

"Why? I thought you didn't want your family to know you're associated with a junkie." Walt felt a pang of guilt him when he said that. "Jesse I didn't mean that I.....was just a little upset at the moment." 

Jesse didn't say anything, he just continued eating. "Well I'll take you and just tell them I'm your tutor, besides going might help you get your mind off-"

"My parents wanting to send me to Montana?" Walt nearly chocked on his food. "What?"  
"Before they kicked me out, they wanted to send me to Montana." Walt was a little shocked by this. Do they hate they're son that much to send him so far? "Jesse-"

"I probably should of just go." With that Jesse got up from the table and started going to the front door. "I'll just walk to school today." He said before walking out the door.

Leaving Walt by himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This afternoon Jesse and Walt was driving back to house. 

It was quite at first, but Walt decided to speak. "Jesse."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't come to my class for lunch." 

"I felt like eating with badger." Jesse said while shrugging. "Oh." Walt was a little disappointed, he was starting to like having Jesse with him during lunch. "Jesse I know you're still mad at me but-"

"I'm not mad at you Mr.White."

"What?"

"I'm not mad at you, at least not anymore. I'm just mad at my parents. They don't want to help me, they just want to send me away, at least you want to help me. So I'm not really mad at you, I'm just not happy right now." 

"Oh, Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"I'm not really sure Mr.white.....um we just past the house."

Walt nods and says "I know, were not going to the house, remember I told about the party."

"Oh right." Jesss didn't really want to go, he wouldn't know anybody there, so it would be really awkward for him. "Mr.White-"

"I promise to take you that taco place if you stay." 

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"And you'll try some of the food?" Jesse asked with a small smile. "Don't push it." Walt grumbled. Jesse smiled and said "okay."

 

When they got there, Walt parked the car and both of them got out. The smell of barque hit them immediately. "Hank must cooking."

"You didn't say anything about him being here."

"I just forgot, just try not to worry about it okay?" Jesse nodded and started following him to backyard.

When they got there, they saw Hank at the grill flipping meat, they saw some people sitting down at the tables chatting and music was playing. 

The first person to greet them  was a women in a purple top and blue jeans and she was wearing purple earrings. "Walt! It's good to see you." She hugged him and smiled. "It's good to see you too Marie." She stopped hugging him and noticed Jesse. "Who's this?"

"This is Jesse, I'm his tutor."

"Why is he here?"

"His parents are working late and he forgot his keys in his house." 

"Oh, well Jesse I'm Marie if you need anything like a drink, or food-especially food, because a boy you're age shouldn't look so thin, I mean I know kids these days have high metabolisms but my god-"

"Marie."

"I'm rambling aren't I? Well like I said if you need anything find me. Also don't be afraid to ask for an extra burger or a to go plate." With that she left with a smile. "I really wish I had my old clothes." Jesse mumbles.

Since Jesse was living with Walt, the man got him clothes that weren't baggy and that fit right and that made people see his true body size.

They both started to walk in and went to a table. "You can sit here if you want, I'll be right back." Jesse nodded and sat down.

Walt walked around until he found who he was looking for. Skyler. "I, uh brought his gift, it's just in the car."

She nodded and asked "what did you get him?"

"Some new video games and an iPod. You?"

"fresh new clothes, um Walt who is that kid you brought?" She asked pointing at Jesse. "He is my student, I was tutoring him after school and his parents are working late, he didn't have his keys." She nodded "junior is over there, he's pretty excited to see you." 

He nodded and starting go over to his son. 

"D-Dad!"

His son walks over to him and gives him a hug. "Y-you came."

"Of course son, your gifts are in the car, do you want them now?"

"N-no that's okay, I can wait."  At that moment Hank decides to come over. "Hey you made it didn't think you were gonna show up." Hank wraps his arm around Walt and starts leading him away from Junior. "Just gonna talk to your dad for a sec."

When they far enough hank asked. "Walt it's good to see you here, but what is he doing here?" He asked pointing at Jesse. "He got locked out of his own house." 

"I'm sure the kid could of wait." But Walt shook his head. "Well as long he doesn't cause any trouble-"

"Hank you should be a little grateful to him, after all he did help you catch Tuco."  

"Yeah I guess, but I still planned the operation." Walt rolled his eyes at Hank's pride. "Just try to get along with him, look, Marie seems to like him."

They both saw Marie sitting next Jesse and she looked like she was talking up a storm. "Poor kid." Hank mumbled. "Hey why don't you help me with the grill. Get some more charcoal from the house." Walt nods and walks to the back door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After almost an hour Marie finally stopped talking to him and left to go help out with something.

She was nice, but Jesse just wanted to be left alone right now. But she didn't leave before leaving him a plate of beans and two burgers

 

Meanwhile Junior was with his friends from school and they were just chatting. 

"Hey Flynn who's that?" One of them asked pointing. Junior turned around and realized who they were talking about. "Oh, that's just some kid my dad is tutoring. H-he said he was locked o-out of his own house."

"What's his name?" Junior only shrugged. "Go ask him for me."

"Why don't you do it y-yourself Todd?" Junior says while rolling his eyes. Todd looked at Jesse liked he was the most fascinating thing ever. "I think I will."

Todd picks up his book bag and starts going over to Jesse's table. He sits down and just stares at Jesse. 

After a few seconds Jesse starts to feels uncomfortable. "Something you need dude?"

"What's your name?"

Um, Jesse."

"Jesse. That's a nice name."

"Thanks you." Jesse says awkwardly. Todd starts digging in his bag and pulls a camera, he checks the the settings before taking a picture of Jesse. 

Jesse flinches at the flash and backs away from the blonde boy a little. "Has anyone told you'd be a great model, your a muse I need." 

Jesse was feeling a little creeped out by this kid. "My name's Todd." He says before taking a another picture. "So after this party is over would you like to come over to my place."

"No thanks I don't think I'll have time." Jesse got up ready to walk away, but the other boy grabbed his hand and gently pulled him forward. "Wait stay for a little while, lets talk." Jesse sat back down but not too close to him.

"Are you single and if your are, you want my phone number?" 

"Um, yes but no thanks-" Todd grabbed his hand and took out a pen, then he was writing digits on hand. But before he could finish, Jesse was pulled away. Jesse looked up and saw Mr.white.

"Todd, why don't you go back over to junior's table." 

"Junior?"

"Flynn." He said sighing. "Oh! I will I just need give him by phone number." 

"I'm pretty sure he said no."

"But-"

"No, means no Todd." Todd huffed and got up ready to go back to his previous table, but not before staring intensely at Jesse and taking one more picture. 

When he was finally gone, Jesse gave a sigh of relief. "That guy is creepy yo."

"I know, what I don't know is why Junior is friends with him. If he starts bothering you again, I can take you home okay?" 

Jesse nodded and sits back down. He picks up a napkin and try's to wipe off the ink, but it just smudges. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later they were finally home, the party wasn't really fun for Jesse, it was tiring and awkward.

Jesse goes over to the couch and flops down. His teacher sits down next to him. "You okay?"

"To be honest, no."

"Do you still want to go that taco place." Jesse shakes his head. "Oh, is there something else you want for dinner?"

"Take out pizza?" Walt's nods and takes out his phone.

"Hey Mr.White your son is really lucky."

"He is?"

"Yeah, my parents haven't given me a party since I was 10....actually Mr.White I'm gonna just have some cereal and call it a day." Jesse gets up and goes into the kitchen. 

Walt puts away his phone and follows Jesse. "Jesse wait."

Jesse stops and faces the the older man. "Yes Mr.White?" Mr.white crashes his lips onto his, he gently grips the boy's face and deepens the kiss. 

"Jesse why don't you forget about them for now and let me take care you, you like it when I make you feel better right?" Jesse tries to answer but he let out a moan when Walt started kissing his neck. 

He bit down on the skin, making Jesse yelp. "Come on son, let me help you forget." Jesse moans but nods. Walt picks him up and starts carrying him to the bedroom. 

Walt gently puts him on the bed and goes for Jesse's belt buckle. "I'm going to give you a prostate massage, You'll love it."

He buckles his pants and pulls them down with his underwear. He grabs the boy's legs, pushed them up and spreads them. 

"Gonna feel so good, you'll forget about your mom, dad, Todd."

"What?" 

"I saw how he was looking at you, but he's never gonna have you, because your mine." Walt reaches over to night stand and takes the lube.

He squirts lube on his fingers and rubs it all over his hands before tracing his finger around Jesse's pink entrance. "Your mine, I'll take care of you and love you, my Jesse, my sweet Jesse."

He pushes his finger all the way in, making the boy give a soft whimper. He circles his fingers inside, then starts pumping it in and out. 

He digs deeper until he finds his prostate, he gently strokes it until Jesse giving out more soft little whimpers. "G-God Mr.white." 

Walt puts another finger in and scissors them, stretching Jesse open. He hooks his fingers and pulls and Jesse gives a loud moan. "Your body opens so much for me, love it, love you." 

He puts a third finger in and goes to the prostate again, rubbing it so much that Jesse starts to tremble. "Looks so good like this, on your back with my fingers in you. How do you feel sweetheart?"

"G-G-Good, so good-" he was cut off from Walt kissing him again, he whined into the kiss and starts pushing down on Walt's fingers. 

Walt keeps rubbing his prostate until he sees Jesse come on his chest. The man circles his fingers one more time, before pulling them out. He looks at his handy work, Jesse rims is red and opened. 

He touches the rim, getting a squeak from the the boy. "My good boy, my Jesse. You're mine right?"

"Y-yeah, yours, I'm yours." Jesse reached up and grabs Walt's face, kissing him. Walt returns it and then gently pushes him back down. 

"Your going to rest and I'll go get you dinner. Want you to rest and try to forget them okay, you don't need to worry about them okay?" Jesse nods and pulls up the covers. 

Walt strokes his hair and says "I'm all you need Jesse."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think of this chapter, comments are always welcome

The next day Jesse was feeling much better then before, so much better that in the morning, he got up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Well he tried to make breakfast. Some of the stuff burned. Walt was able to to smell it and he went into the kitchen it. 

Jesse was trying to scrape eggs out of a pan and he saw two bagels that were too dark for his taste and there was hash browns but they looked under cooked. 

"Jesse."

Jesse looked up and gave a shy smile. "Oh hey Mr.White, I was just making breakfast, but some of it uh...got a little messed up. I can start your plate over again."

Honestly Walt did not deserve such a sweet boy. "That's okay Jesse, you don't have to do that."

"It's really no trouble at all Mr.white-shit!" Jesse was so busy talking to Walt, that the eggs hit the floor instead of the plate he was trying to get it on. "God, I'm really sorry." Jesse knelt down ready to clean it up. 

"Jesse I'll take it care of it, you can get dress and I'll drive us to Denny's." 

"I love Dennys yo! Thanks Mr.White." Jesse got up and started going back to the room. Walt smiled a little, it was good to see Jesse happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right now at school Jesse was in art class, art class was one the few classes Jesse liked, in class they were working on still life. 

Each student had an object in front of them they had to draw. Jesse had a short stack of books, he wanted to do flowers but two other students were doing that.

As he was working on the shading, their teacher started speaking. "Class we have some guest from another school here to work in the dark room and they will be taking pictures around the school."

"Why?" One of the students asked.

"It's for their school newspaper, they're doing article about the top best high schools in Albuquerque and were one of them." She says with a smile.

Jesse rolled his eyes and mumbled "that's a surprise." How on earth could this school be one of the best, it's pretty average. 

At that moment there was a knock at the door, the teacher opened it and they're a small group of students at the door with cameras. The teacher put a bigger smile when she saw them.

"Come in, my students are working on some wonderful still lifes." They came in and started looking around. Jesse looked up and watched as they explored the class room. As they were looking one of them was looking at him.

Jesse stared back and his eyes went wide. It's that kid from the party. Jesse quickly put his head down and went back to his drawing, hoping that the other boy wouldn't pay him anymore attention.

But of course his prays weren't answered. The kid went his desk and took a picture of him. "I didn't know you went here, you remember me right? I'm Todd." 

Jesse didn't say anything, maybe if he ignored him, he would go away. "That's a nice drawing. I suck at drawing, photography is more of my thing."

"Yeah I noticed." Jesse mumbled. Todd smirked and took a another picture of him. "Yo, would you cut it out?!"

Todd didn't say anything, he just went over to the teacher and started speaking to her. When he was done, she smiled and went over to Jesse. "Jesse would you be a dear and show Todd around the school?"

"But I need to work on my drawing, can't someone else do it?" 

"It's just that Todd says he's knows you already and it would be better if he was comfortable with you then someone else." Jesse sighs but nods, he's going to be alone in the hallway with that creep. 

 

In hallway Jesse was showing Todd the different class rooms and areas and telling him about the schools programs, but Todd wasn't really listening, he was just staring at Jesse. 

"Dude shouldn't you be writing this down for your newspaper."

"Don't worry I can remember all of it, it was so nice of you to give me this tour." 

"Whatever." 

"So have you had a girlfriend or a boyfriend before?"

"Maybe you should ask me questions about the school."

"I already know about the school now, I wanna know about you." Todd says getting closer to Jesse. Jesse back s away. "Look we should probably get back, the bell could ring at any moment."

Jesse turns around to start walking back. Todd starts to follow and ask another question "if you had either, have you had sex yet?" Jesse's cheeks turned red, he was just about turn around and give Todd a piece of his mind. 

But he yelped instead, he felt a hand grope his ass. Jesse turned around and looked at Todd with wide eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you dude!? You just don't grab people's asses!" 

"Sorry, couldn't help it, you have cute ass." Todd says with a smirk. Todd got in his personal space again and started backing Jesse up to the wall. "Everything about you is cute, I wanna do more then take pictures of you. My phone number is still up for grabs, you want it?"

"No, screw you, you creep!" Todd now looked angry, he grabbed roughly at Jesse face and glared. "you rude little-" he was cut from the bell ringing, after a few seconds the hall started to fill up. 

Jesse pushed Todd away from him and ran as fast he can away from the other boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During lunch Jesse was in Mr.White's class room, he wanted to go to the cafeteria and eat with badger, but he wasn't sure if Todd was still in the school or not.

Mr.White came in with two take out boxes, Jesse was about to take his, but his teacher pulled it away.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"I saw you running in the hallway, looking scared out of your mind, so what happened and tell me the truth." 

"It was that kid again.....Todd." Mr.White looked pissed when he said that. "What is that little cretin doing here?" 

"His school is doing an article for their newspaper about best high schools in Albuquerque." Mr.White scoff at that. 

"This is a low standard school, nothing special ever happens here. We're lucky if were even average." 

"I know right? Can I have my lunch now?" Walt nodded and handed the to go box. "But why were you running?"

"The teacher made me gave him a tour and while we were walking he.....um, grab my ass." He mumbled the last part. Walt now looked furious. "That fucking little bastard!"

"Mr.white calm down, someone might hear you." Mr.white went to his desk and sat. He wanted to sit down and think, but he couldn't, not without doing something first. He got up and went over to Jesse. 

He tugged the boy's shirt and until he saw his bare shoulder. He then leaned down and kissed it.

"Mr.White, someone might see-ow! What the fuck dude?" Walt bit down on his shoulder, leaving a hickey on it. "Mine." Walt growled. Jesse moaned but pushed Walt's head away from his shoulder.

"Take it easy old man, you don't have to bite me." 

"Sorry, just can't stand someone trying to take away from me. I think I know how to take care of this. In a two days he won't be bothering you again." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just need to get a hold of his permanent records." Jesse nodded and starting digging in his bag. He took out some paper and a pencil. "Hey got any books I can draw?"

"Draw?"

"Yeah, I'm working on still life's in art class." 

"You could use some of the text books." 

"Those are a little too big." Walt shrugged and said "maybe you could draw something else." Jesse thought for a moment before asking, "can I draw you?"

Walt was a little surprised by this. "Um, sure if you want, but that wouldn't count as still life."

"That's okay, I think drawing you would be cooler then drawing books anyway." This boy was such a gift to Walt. "I'm very flattered Jesse." He says with a smile. 

Jesse smiles back and begins to draw.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update, I had to deal with a lot of school stuff.

It was a Friday afternoon and school was over. Jesse was with Mr.white being tutored.

They had a test coming up and Walt wanted to make sure Jesse was ready for it.

"Now do you you remember what a single-replacement reaction is?"

"Um.....I don't think I do."

"Come on Jesse we went over this in class yesterday. it's a type of chemical reaction where an element reacts with a compound and takes the place of another element in that compound."

"Oh." Jesse quickly wrote it down in is notebook, Mr.White shook his head at that. "You should of wrote that down yesterday Jesse." 

"I know, I just forgot to." Walt sighs and moves on to the next question. "Do you at least  remember what a noble metal is?"

Jesse hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "God damn it Jesse, the test is next week, you need to pay attention and take better notes!"

"I'm trying to yo, it's just hard to remember all of it." Mr.white huffs and goes to his desk, he takes out a book from the drawer and goes back over to Jesse. Handing the book to him.

"I want you to read chapter 20-50."

"Are you serious Mr.White, that will take forever!" 

"Do you want me to make it 60?" Jesse sighs but shook his head. "That's what I thought. Now as you're reading make sure to take notes. Understand?"

Jesse nodded and opened the book. "Trust me Jesse you'll be glad I made you do this." Mr.White went back to his desk and took out some papers he needed to grade. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the next two and half hours, Jesse closed the book and stopped writing. Walt looked up from his work and raised a brow.

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah." Walt got up and went over to his desk and picked up his notes. He read each paper, making sure Jesse wrote down all the necessary information. 

"Good, this is good."

"Can we take a break now?" my hand is a little soar."

"Well....all right."

"Thank god." Walt rolled his eyes, Jesse can be so dramatic sometimes. "You know even if I do get a good grade, I'm not to sure I'll be glad you made write so much."

Mr.White smirked and put his face close to Jesse's. "You'll be glad because not only will you get a good grade, but you'll also be getting a special reward." He then kissed Jesse, when he pulled away the boy whimpered at the lost. 

"You know since I did all that work, can I have a reward now." Walt chuckles and kissed his head. "You greedy boy. You want your reward now, are you sure?"

"Yes, please Mr.White, please." He said with such sweet eyes. Walt couldn't say no to that face. He leaned down and kissed him again. After that he whispered "go lock the door." 

Jesse eagerly got up and did what he said. After that Walt told him to get on the desk. "But you're papers-"

"Just push them off, I'll pick them up later." Jesse nodded and pushed them off, then got on the desk. 

"Lay down son." The boy slowly laid down. Walt then went over to him and start taking off the boy's pants. "Mr.White?"

"Yes Jesse?"

"What are you planning to do?"

"I was going to finger you for a bit and just rim-"

"Can we....you know?" Jesse cheeks starting turning a little pink, he can't believe he's asking his teacher to take his virginity on his desk. "You sure Jesse?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." Walt went to the other side of the desk and opened on of the drawers, taking out a bottle of lotion. He got back in front of Jesse and squirted som lotion on his hand.

After rubbing his hands together, he put Jesse's legs over his shoulder. He traced a finger over his pink entrance, making the boy yelp.

"I thought you be used to this by now." Walt smirked. "S-shut up and just get on with it." Walt grinned and pushed the finger inside. 

He pushed it deep and found the boy's prostate, he stroked it until he saw pre come leaking from Jesse's cock. He added another one and scissors them to stretch him open.

"You're such dirty boy, wanting me to take you on the desk."

"Well you're not hesitating to take me over the desk old man." 

"Brat." Walt mumbles and shoves a third finger in. He rubs Jesse's insides and curls his fingers when he brings them half way out. He takes them all the way out and replaces them with his tongue.

"F-F-Fuck, m-more." He pushes ass back against Walt's face. "So needy." Walt chuckles. He keeps licking until Jesse's rim is winking at him.

He slips his pinky in, testing if he was loose enough. "Mr.White, now god damn it!"

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart, I'll give you what you want." The older man un buckles his pants and takes out his cock. Grabbing the lotion he puts more on his hands and then rubs his cock. 

"I don't have any condoms but, I'm clean and you're a virgin." He says making Jesse blush. Walt can't believe he's about take this sweet boy on his desk, it's almost like a fantastic sex dream.

Walt places his cock near Jess's hole and pushes it in slowly. Jesse gasp at the feeling. "If it's too much we can stop-"

"No, just give me a minute." 

After a moment, Jesse motions for Walt to continue. The man pushes until he bottoms out. He then starts to slowly thrust in and out. "I have my cock inside you, how does it feel?" 

"I-I-I-Fuck!" Walt hit his prostate. "It feels good doesn't it? bet Jane, Todd or anyone else couldn't make you good like this. Right?"

When Jesse didn't answer he thrusted again. "Right?"

"R-right."

"Good boy." Walt started to thrust a little faster. "No else can make you feel good, because you're mine. Never forget that Jesse, me and you only need each other." 

"G-God, M-Mr-white-Ah!" Walt was now even going faster, making Jesse move a little. The boy had to grab Walt's hips for support. As Walt was thrusting, he watched his cock go in and out of Jesse's hole, loving that the rim was getting puffy and stretched because of him.

He traced a finger around it, getting a whimper from the boy. He was really sensitive at this point. 

"Open up so much for me, so good for me." He took his cock all the way out and slammed back in. Jesse had to but his lip so he wouldn't scream.

Mr.White, n-need to c-"

"Need to come? then come on my cock like a good boy Jesse." Walt started hitting his prostate over and over again until the boy gave a short scream and came on his chest.

"So good sweetheart." He groaned. His thrust started to get a little sloppy, but he kept at it until he started coming inside the boy.

Walt stopped and let them catch their breath. He pulled out and watched his come drip out of Jesse's abused hole.

"Beautiful." He whispers, he traced the come up and pushes it back inside. "Mine, all mine."

"God you're a possessive old man." Jesse says tiredly. "I know." Walt takes his fingers out and wipes them on the desk.

"Put your pants back on, we gotta go soon." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After making they've cleaned up, they got out of the school and they were in the parking lot.

As they were getting in the car, they saw another car pull up.

Jesse's eyes went wide. Walt noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"That's my mom car." 

At that moment they saw his mother get out of the car and rushed over to him. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She tried to hug him but, he pulled away.

"Come on we need to go back home."

"No fuckin way!"

She glared and grabbed his arm. "You're going." She then started dragging him towards her car.

"Hey wait a minute." Walt said. She stopped and looked at him. "Mr.White whatever lies he's been telling you-"

"What lies? I'm pretty sure him telling me about neglect and him being sent to Montana are not lies. You don't care about your son."

"This is none of your concern."

"Really? Because if a student comes to their teacher about mis treatment at home, then yes it's their concern. So I can report you to child protective services."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

The mother glared at him before letting Jesse go. The boy immediately went back to Walt. 

"This isn't over, I'll see you in court."

"Fine then, now you should go and get back to the son you love more"

She cursed at him and got in her car, slamming the door. Then she finally drove off. After a moment of silence, Jesse asked "what now?"

"Were getting a lawyer."


	14. Chapter 14

"Mr.White.....Mr.White....Yo, Mr.white!"

Walt sighed and looked up from his computer. "Yes Jesse?" He was hoping this was something important, because right now he was busy looking up people who could help them with their problem.

"Okay I was watching T.V-"

"Jesse I really don't feel like hearing what you saw on jackass right now."

"Not that, I saw this commercial for this guy who can maybe help us. I wrote down his phone number." Jesse reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper, handing it to Walt.

"What's his name?" He ask after looking at the paper.

"Saul goodman." Walt turn back around to his computer and typed in the name. When he got results, he clinked on a link that took him to this person's website and he saw a picture of him.

"I don't know Jesse, this guy doesn't seem..... professional. Pulse I think he's a criminal lawyer."

"Yeah but, In his commercial he said that he's also a family lawyer." Come on just give him one call, please." Mr.White sighs and takes out his phone, Dialing the number. After a few rings someone picks up.

"Hello Saul goodman office, how may I help you." A receptionist said.

"Yes I was hoping I can maybe speak to Saul."

"I'm sorry, he's a bit busy right now, but you can schedule an appointment if you like." Walt thought for a moment before answering.  
"Yeah, would tomorrow at 4:00 be okay?" 

"That's works fine. Name please?"

"Walter white."

"Okay, just come tomorrow and you can see him."

"Okay that sound great, thank you." Walt hung up and looked at Jesse. "We have an appointment tomorrow at 4:00."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school Jesse and Walt were both in the car driving to their appointment.

When they got there, it was small office part of a strip mall, there was a red sign that said "better call saul." On top of the building was a tacky Statue of Liberty balloon.

Walt was already having second thoughts about this. They walked up to the door, going inside. There a few people inside waiting to be called in.

Some of these people looked like really shady characters. Maybe it's not too late to grab Jesse and walk out of here.

"Sir do you need any help?" The lady at the front desk asked

No it's too late.

"Yes, I have 4:00 appointment with Saul." She grabbed her clipboard and flipped through the pages before asking "Walter white?" Walt nodded. She got up from her desk and said "right this way." Leading them to the back.

When they got to a door, she opened it and let them inside. After that she closed the door and walked off. 

They saw a man wearing a black suit jacket, light blue button up shirt underneath it and a pink tie. To Walt that was more tacky then the ballon outside.

The man gave a smile and got up from his desk. "Walter white right? How you doing, I'm saul goodman it's good to meet you." He went over to Walt and shook his hand.

"You made a right decision calling, because whatever your problem is I can help you guarantee, I'm your guy.  No other lawyer has can do what I do. Now what can help you with you with?" 

Well at least he has good enthusiasm.

"Um, its custody case and we-"

"Say no more, I'm good with these kind of cases. What is it? controlling wife, stubborn mother in law, crazy uncle. Who is denying you of your child?"

"Here's the thing, He's not really my kid, I just want to protect him his neglectful parents."

"Well okay, is there any chance you can bring him here so I can meet him." Before Walt could say anything Jesse cut in. "Right here yo."

"You? I thought you were like his older son or something. What's your name kid?"

"Jesse."

"Good to meet ya Jesse." He says while grabbing Jesse's hand and shaking it. "Now tell me what's the situation at home."

"They hate me."

"You're gonna have to be little more specific kid. Here why don't you two sit down and we'll talk." Jess and Walt nodded and went to the two chairs in front of Saul's desk, then man went to his chair.

"Okay kid, start from the beginning."

"They, just don't love me. They pay attention to my younger brother more then me, they kicked me out and before that they wanted to send me away."

"To where?"

"Montana."

"Jesus Christ, who the hell wants to send their kid that far. If they're going send you far, at least let it be a cool place like Washington or New York. Hey have you've seen Malcolm in the middle?" 

"Um, yeah a few times."

"Well right now your like their kid, Francis who was sent to military school, but worse, you know why?" Jesse shook his head.

"Because at least they loved him, these people don't seem to feel the same about you."

Saul went into his desk and got out a tape recorder. He turned it on and set on the desk. "Could you start from the beginning again and make sure to put a little emotion in there."

"Emotion?"

"Yeah, kid you wanna convince the court that your folks are the worst right?"

Jesse nodded.

"Then you need to sound like you're desperate to get away from them, make the court feel for you, show them that these people are not proper parents, their people who don't gave a damn about their son."

"Okay, I can do that, anything else?"

"Make sure to include every good thing that Walter has done for you, don't leave anything out." Jesse nodded again and was about to speak but saul stopped him.

"Wait, let me reset this.....okay now you can talk."

 

After about 30 minutes, Jesse was done telling Saul everything he could. Saul turned off the tape recorder and grinned. "This could possibly be my most successful case yet. I can see it now. Humble teacher helps student from neglect. The media will eat this up."

"You want to get this out to the media, why?"Walt asked.

"Because it will be a win-win for the both us, I get more business and you get most of Albuquerque rooting for you to keep Jesse."

Walt didn't really want it to go to media, he just wants it to be private. He can't risk the chance of his and Jesse's secret to be out.

"no thank you Saul, I rather not have this getting a lot of attention, I just wanted to it to be quick and private."

"You sure, because if more people hear this story, you'll be looked at as a hero."

"Saul please." Saul sighed but nodded. "Fine, but let me know if you change your mind." Saul grabbed the tape recorder and put it in his desk.

"Kid you got my number right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, if your mom comes and tries to take you again, make sure you call me first and I'll handle it." Jesse nodded and grabbed one of the Business cards on the desk, putting it in his pocket, just in case.

Saul smiled and reached into his desk. "You made the right choice choosing me kid, here." He tosses Jesse a lollipop. "Dude I'm not a little kid-"

"Hey, no one is too old for a good blow pop. Here Walt, you get one too." He grabs another one and tosses it to him. "Now you two come back on Thursday and we'll discuss more."

They both nodded and got up ready to walk out the door. 

Walt did have his doubts about this man, but now he might be his only hope he has to have Jesse. 

If didn't have Jesse, then he might not know what to do with his life anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the Waite, I've been busy with school and my job. I promise you guys I'm abandoning this story

It was a Saturday afternoon and Jesse was at badger's house, they were both just watching TV and relaxing.

"Hey Jesse?" 

"Yeah?"

"Were have you've been for the last few weeks?" Jesse looked at his friend with a confused look. "What do you mean? You see me everyday at school."

"I know, it's just that.....I went to your house a couple of times and your parents kept telling me you weren't there." Oh, that's right, Jesse has forgotten to tell him he was kicked out. "Jesse is there something going on that I should know about?" 

"No there's-"

"Please don't lie to me bro." Badger says with a pleading look. Jesse sighs and decideds to tell him the truth. "I got kicked out."

"What! So you've been living on the streets!?"

"No! Of course not, I'm staying with someone." 

"Who?" Jesse can't tell him he's living with his teacher, so he came up with the best lie he could. "Staying with a cousin."

"Oh, but if you need somewhere to stay again, I can hook you up, we have a guest room." Jesse smiled, badger was great friend, he was the only one besides Mr.White he could trust. "Thanks man."

"Anytime, hey I got some hot pockets in the freezer, you want some?"

"Hell yeah! You got that pepperoni-" he cut off from a knock at the door. Badger got up from the sofa and went to the door. When he opened it, it was two police men. Badger started panicking. "I didn't do anything yo, I've been going school like I'm supposed to."

"We're not here for you young man." One of them said. "Is Jesse Pinkman here?" 

"Um, yeah....you're not going to arrest him are you?"

"No, we just need to take him to the station. He's not in trouble." Badger hesitated but opened the door all the way and let them in. They went into the living room where they saw the boy. "Jesse Pinkman?"

"Um, yes?"

"Your going have to come with us." Jesse felt nervous, what they could possibly want from him. "Young man, you're not in trouble I promise you that." Jesse took a deep breath and stood up, following the police men to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the station, they led him to a room. In that room was his parents. There was also another guy in there that Jesse didn't recognize.

He was middle age, glasses and a short beard. 

"Why the hell are they here?" Jesse asked, he wanted to leave the room immediately. "Jesse, please sit." His father said.

"Yeah I rather-"

"Now." The mother said in a commanding tone. Jesse mumbled something under his breath but sat down. "Now, this Dr.Stewart. He's a psychiatrist. If you come back with us, you won't have to go that school, but you will have to see him every two weeks."

The man held out his hand for Jesse and said "It's nice too meet you young man, your parents have told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, I'm sure they have." He mumbled while lightly shaking his hand. "Jesse I know that kids like you resist their parents because they think their unfair, but have you ever thought that maybe you could do better with your life?" 

"Um...."

"Too me you might of missed an opportunity from from not going to that school. It could of helped you with a lot of things, especially careers. Do you know what career you want?"

Jesse thought for a moment, but shook his head. He was still trying to figure that out. "The reason for the that is because you're too focus on resisting instead of accepting guidance."

Wasn't Mr.White already giving him guidance? He trusted Mr.White to give him that, he has had more guidance from him, then his actual father or mother. "Jesse, teens who keep resisting usually don't have good out comes, they wind up on the streets, become criminals or in your case drug addicts."

"But I don't do that anymore."

"But it could be very easy for you to do it again. Jesse if you take the deal that's on the table right now, you can be something. Have people see you smart as your brother or better yet, smarter then your brother. You don't want people to look at as an unintelligent, unless teenager now do you? Are you not tired of people thinking about you like that?"

He is tired of that. He's tired of people looking down at him, thinking he's too stupid to accomplish anything. Maybe he should give them one more chance and take the offer. He was about to say something but the door bust open.

"All right asshats, where is he? Ah there he is. Now all you, go now, so I can talk to my client."

"And who are you?" Jesse's mother asked raising a brow. "Saul goodman, your son's lawyer. I shouldn't be calling him your son, since you don't treat him like one."

"Jesse how did you manage to get a lawyer-"

"That's none of your business. Now all you, out. He has a right to speak to his lawyers alone. That's what you want, right Jesse?" 

Jesse thought for a moment then nodded. "See? Now make like a tree and get the hell out." They glared at him, but got up and walked to the door. 

Once they were out, Saul sat down. "How did you know I was here?"

"I called Walt. Told him I wanted to speak to you, but he told me you were at your buddy's. When I got to the address, he told me that you were taken to the station. "

"Oh."

"What poison did they put in your head?" 

"They told me if I came back, I wouldn't have to go that school. I just have to see a Psychiatrist." Saul shook his head and sighed. "Don't accept that offer. It could back fire on you. That man who was in here, he was the psychiatrist right?" 

Jesse nodded.

Saul went into his bag and took out a pen and paper. "Tell me exactly what they said to you." Jesse nodded again and started talking. 

After Saul was finished writing, he said. "If's one thing I hate, it's manipulation from parents and so called 'Psychiatrist'. I'm going to do some research on this guy, see if there's any dirt on him."

Saul put away the pen and notepad, then got up. "Come on kid, I'll drop you off at Walt's." Jesse got up and followed him out the door.

"Kid, this is serious business. If something like this ever happens again, you need to call. I honestly want to help you. You're too young to be manipulated like that, I've seen too many kids like you in the same Situation and have it end badly for them. So please promise me, you'll call."

Jesse bite his lip but said "okay." 

"Good."

With that, they both headed for the exit without sparing his parents a glance.


	16. Chapter 16

Walter was in his living room, grading some papers.

Jesse was with Saul getting lunch somewhere so they could discuss more about their case. 

As he was finishing up, there was a knock at his door. "They're back already?" He mumbles to himself. He gets up and goes to the door.

When he opens it, he saw the last person he expected. Skylar. "Um, hello Skyler."

"Hello Walt, can I come in?"

"Sure." He opens the door wider and lets her in. "What can I do for you?" He ask while closing the door. "It's been while since the kid's got to see you. I've called and you always say you're busy."

"If the kid's want to see me, I can make plans for this weekend, I'm free on Saturday."

"What exactly have you been busy with?" 

"Don't worry about it Skylar."

"Is it that boy? Pinkman right?" Walt was surprise by this. How did she know? "I've been seeing him come here, every time I drive by. Why does he keep coming here?"

Walt sighs and decides to tell her the truth. Not all of it of course, but some of it. "I'm trying to help him Skyler. His parents aren't simply treating him right, they are.... emotionally abusive and that can really do some harm to a young man like him."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why he comes here and never leaves."

"He was kicked out his own home." 

"Really?"

Walt nods his head. "Well if that's the case then why don't you just call social services and let them take care of it." Walt hesitates before giving his answer. "I would, but they might just stick him in some random foster home. So I was thinking about maybe getting....legal custody."

Skylar raised a brow at this. "Why?"

"Because he needs help." Skylar shakes her head and says "no, it's not just that, can't be. There's something else." Walt started to get nervous, did she somehow figure out the main reason? "You see him as a son don't you? Someone who can replace Junior?"

Walt gives a sigh of relief in his head. He was a little offended that she would think he's trying to replace Junior, but at least she didn't figure out his and Jesse's relationship. "Yes I see him as a son, but I'm not trying to replace Junior."

"Walt, Look he seems like a nice kid, but you already have a son. It seems weird that you see him this way, considering you used to complain about him so many times to me." That was true, Walt used to complain how Jesse was such a lazy stundent, like the rest of his class.

"Well Skylar, once I got to know him, he's grown on me."

"Okay, but are you sure you can't find another way to help him?" Walt shook his head. "Maybe I can help." Skylar went over to the went further into living room, going towards the phone. "I can call social services now, we can have a meeting with them to make sure he gets proper help." 

She was about to pick up the phone, but Walt rushed over and moved it away from her. "Walt-"

"I don't need your help Skylar."

"Walt you can't let this boy take up most of your life. You have a family you need to worry about first." 

"Yeah, a family you took away from me." Walt knew that was a low blow, but he didn't care. He is not letting her take away someone that's important to him, not again. 

"Skylar, you will not interfere with this. Now I will see you and the kids on Saturday, now please go."

She sighs but nods and heads towards the door. "Good luck with this Walt." And with that she opens the door and walks out. Walt puts the phone down and sits on the sofa.

He hopes that  Skylar doesn't do anything to ruin this. He can not lose Jesse and he will be damn if Skylar takes Jesse away from him, like she did with Holly and Junior. 

As he was thinking the door opened, Walt thought it was Skylar again but when he looked up it and saw Jesse.

"Hey Mr.White I'm back, I was able to get you a sandwich." Walt got up and went over to the boy. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, turkey on rye. Just how you like it." Walt looked at Jesse with fondness in his eyes, he put his hand on the boy's face and caressed his cheek. "You're such a sweet boy." He mumbles. He leans down and kisses him on the lips.

The boy kisses back, but then pulls away. "Are you okay Mr.White you look a little-" he was cut off from a much more rougher kiss.

Jess was so distracted from the kissing that he dropped the take out bag he had in his hand. Walt stopped kissing his lips so he can get to his neck and nip at it. Jesse shivers and starts to moan.

"Mine." Walt growls. He picks Jesse up and takes him to the bedroom. "What about your sandwich?"

"I'm not hungry for a sandwich." He lays Jesse on his bed and starts taking off his clothes. When he's fully naked, he lays Jesse on his belly. "Jesse, you wouldn't leave me right?" Jesse shakes his head.

"It's because you need me right? You need me more then anything right?" 

"Y-yes." 

"Why?" Jesse blushes more and buries his head in the pillow. Walt gives a slap on his ass to get his attention back. "Why Jesse?"

"Because y-your the o-only one who cares." He replies shyly. "Good boy." He gives Jesse's ass another slap and watches a hand print appear He loves leaving his mark on the boy. He leans down and licks one of the plump cheeks and bites it. Jesse gasps and pushes his ass back.

"If someone took you away from me, I probably go crazy. I probably couldn't live the same any more. You and I need each other, both of us couldn't function if we didn't." Walt reaches over to nightstand and grabs the lube.

He slicks up his fingers and spreads Jesse's cheeks. He pushes a finger into Jesse's hole and rubs his insides. "Do you want anyone Else?"

"N-no, j-just you Mr.white."

"So if Jane came back, you wouldn't go back to her?" Jesse was about to answer, but he moaned instead when the man pushed his finger deeper and started rubbing his prostate.

"I know you wouldn't because Jane is nothing to you now right?"

"No, she's-oh god!" Walt pushed another finger in and thrust them in and out. "She's nothing. Jesse if my ex wife wanted me back, I wouldn't go back to her. Because just like Jane she's nothing. In fact before the divorce I wanted you more then her." 

He adds one more finger and spreads them, opening up the trembling boy. He licks the stretched rim and takes his fingers out.

He grabs the lube again and takes out his cock. Once he has it slicked up, he spreads Jesse's cheeks again and lines up his cock with the opened hole.

He sinks in slowly, he gives Jesse a minute before giving a thrust. After he goes slow for a while, he gives more forceful thrust.

"Mine, Mine, I'd die before I let anyone take you away from me." He pulls all the way out and slams back in. Jesse sobs when he hits prostate.

"Tell me you won't leave me Jesse." When Jesse didn't say anything, he gives a hard thrust. "Jesse, tell me." He says firmly.

"W-won't."

"Won't what?"

"I-I won't leave y-you."

"Good boy." Walt goes even faster and make sure to hit the boy's sweet spot every time. "Mine, mine, I'd do anything to keep you and I mean anything. You belong to me Jesse." After a couple of more thrust they both came together.

Walt catches his breath before pulling out, he bends down and starts licking his seed that is now leaking out of Jesse's hole.

"Mr.white please." He squeaks. Walt sighs but stops. He pulls Jesse up and sits him on his lap. He kisses the boy's cheeks and lips.

"You do anything to keep me?"

"Yes anything."


	17. Chapter 17

"..... Alaska?....you wanna move to Alaska?" 

Walt and Jesse were in the living room. Jesse had Walt search up houses that were in the state of Alaska on his laptop.

"Yeah it's far away from here, far away from my parents, far away from Tuco when he gets out, far away from Todd, just far away from people who were dicks to me." 

Walt looked at the houses on the website, they weren't too expensive but he can't move to Alaska, his family is here and how would explain to them why he's moving so far.

"Jesse what made you pick Alaska?"

"I heard it was good place if you wanted a new life. Just think about it Mr.White, me and you with no one to bother us. We could be happy." Jesse says with a dreamy look in his eyes and small smile.

Walt's heart melted at the sight of it, he feels a little bad about what he's about to say. "Jesse that might be nice but I have a family here, I can't go up to them and say 'Hey guys I'm moving to Alaska" Jess frowned and sighed. 

"I thought you said you do anything to keep me?" 

"I would."

"Then why don't we move to another place?" Walt thought for moment before coming up with an answer. "If we win this case, then we can move." Jesse's smile was back on his face. "But not to Alaska."

"Then where?"

"Arizona. Not too far and I can still make time to see my kids." Jesse nodded and reached for the mouse on the laptop. "Can we search for houses?"

"Not now, I have to get ready to see my family." Jesse nodded and clicked out of the website, then closing the laptop.

"You and Saul are going to court today, so get ready." Jesse nodded and went into the bedroom to get dress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 2:45 Saul's car park near the house and he honked. 

Walt groaned in annoyance and opened the door for Jesse. "Remember, try to let Saul do all the talking." Jesse nodded and fixed the tie around his neck before going outside.

When he met the man outside, he was greeted with a grin. "Never thought I see you in a suit hip-hop. Thought your whole wardrobe was just hoodies."

Jesse rolled his eyes, Saul wasn't the only one to make that kind of joke. He opened the door and got in the car, with that Saul started driving.

At 3:50 they got to the court house. "Ready kid?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jesse mumbled. They got out of the car and saul went into the trunk and got out a brief case, also a plastic bag. Then they started walking towards the building. 

As they were walking in the hallway of the building, Jesse pointed to the bag and asked "what's that?" 

"Something that will be able to help us." When they got to the court room they sat down in their seats, waiting for everyone to get here.

Soon the judge came in the room, then the court reaptor and a security guard, Then Jesse's parents and their lawyer. When the judge got to his seat, he picked up the papers on his bench and reads them. Then he spoke.

"The case of Jesse pinkman vs Ms. and Mr. Pinkman will now begin. Young man what is the reason for going against your parents in court?"

"Um, emotional abuse and Neglect your honor." Judge nodded and then turned towards the parents and asked "is this true?"

"Of course not your honor, we have treated our son just the same way as our youngest?" Ms.Pinkman said

"Your youngest?"

"Yes your honor, we have another son and both of them get fair and equal treatment." Saul stood up. "objection your honor my client has suffered emotional distress because their too busy caring about their youngest. In fact he has told me that they didn't even care about him getting a B on a quiz."

Jesse's parents lawyer stood up and spoke "Your honor that fact is irrelevant."

"Why so? Mr...."

"James Anderson. Because emotional distress doesn't come from a quiz being overlooked, there has to be more evidence then that." The Judge looked at the parents. "Could you tell me what were your thoughts when he showed the quiz."

"We thought it was good, but just not excellent. We want our sons to do more then good."

"Well if it's that true then why has Jesse said to me that you were tired of him getting Fs and Cs and just wanted him to get a B just once."

"No I think I said wanted to him to get an A."

Jesse glared at her, that was not true. They have said it would be nice he could get a B instead of an F or C just once.

Then pinkmans lawyer spoke again. "Your honor my clients are trying to help this young man, but let's face it he's.....too stubborn and reckless. This young man has put his own parents in danger."

"How so?" 

"Drugs your honor. Drugs. He has made drug deals with a dangerous character know as Tuco Salamanca." The judge raised a brow and looked at Jesse, making the young man looked down in embarrassment. "Now Tuco Salamanca is in prison but what happens when he gets out and he can't find Jesse, he might take his anger out of them-"

"Are you saying that it would be better if he found Jesse instead of them?" Saul asked

"Of course not, but he wouldn't going after either of them if he had gotten his act together. In fact I would like to call Jesse to the stand."

"Objection."

"Over ruled, young man please come." Jesse bit his lip and got up, going over to the stand and sitting. A police officer put his a bible in front of him.

"Put your left hand on the Bible and hold your other hand up." Jesse nodded and did what he said. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"Yes." The man took the Bible away and went back to his position, then Anderson came near the stand. "Jesse before you met Tuco Salamanca have you always had a drug problem?"

"Um, I...only smoked weed. I'm not sure if that counts as a drug problem."

"Well it does, now how did you start smoking marijuana?"

"I....had a girlfriend, she introduced me to it."

"Why didn't you just say no?" Jesse looked down and bit his lip, he was to embarrassed to answer. "Let me guess you just had to impressed her, try to show her you weren't afraid of a little marijuana." Jesse took a shaky breath and mumbled his answer. "Speak up Mr.Pinkman."

"I was curious. She didn't peer pressure me man."

"Are you sure, did she like you well enough that she would be able to date you if you didn't do drugs with her?"

"I-I don't know."

"I think you do."

"I fucking don't !" He shouts while clenching his fist. Saul stood stood up. "Okay your honor now he's just being a dick to my client. These are unnecessary questions."

 

The judge sighs and looks at the boy below him. "You may go back to your seat young man." Jesse sighs with relief and goes back to his chair.

"Your honor my client's guardians claim to love him, but do loving guardians give up on there child?" Saul goes to his table and picks up a plastic bag.

"May I show you something your honor?"

"You may."

Saul reaches into the bag and takes out a hoodie and jeans. Jesse recognizes them immediately, cause their his. "Your honor take a look at these."

The security guard goes over to Saul and takes the clothes, giving them to the judge. The judge examines the clothes and asked "are these yours young man?" Jesse nods.

"Your honor, as you notice these clothes are cover in grass stains and dirt. That is because he had to sleep in the park when his parents kicked him out on a cold night. Sending him out there with nothing but the clothes on his back. The kid at to sleep on the ground of a park for Christ sake."

The judge looked at the parents with a little bit of a glare. "You did?"

Ms.Pinkman decided to speak. "We did tell him to leave, but he had a choice to pack-"

"No I fucking didn't, you literally told me to get out of the house, without even giving me a chance to get a fucking proper jacket!" Jesse was getting pissed, his mother couldn't even tell the truth in court.

The judge picked up his gavel and pounded two times. "Order! young man if you speak out of turn like that again, I'll have no choice to ask you to leave the room. Understand?"

Jesse nodded and looked down at his lap, he's going to be quiet until they leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about almost two hours, they were ready to leave. They would have to come back on Wednesday.

While they were walking in the hallway, Jesse realized something. "Saul I didn't sleep on the ground, I slept on a bench."

"I know, Walt told me."

"Then how did grass stains and dirt get on my clothes?"

"I drag them through the front yard a little bit." Jesse gave him a look of disapproval, before he could say anything Saul cut him off. 

"Look I know it was a little crooked for me to do that, but if we win this case, you'll thank me for it. You know kid doing this case reminds me of one thing."

"What's that?"

"That your own family can be bastards. Trust me I know."

Jesse nods and takes his word for it, because the way Saul was defending him today, he must knows how it feels to have family betray you.


	18. Chapter 18

It was may 10th and today was another day in court 

Him and saul were both heading up to the court house. Jesse was was wearing his grey suit and saul was wearing a very tacky baby blue with a yellow tie. 

Jesse always wondered why Saul always dressed like that. He may not know a lot about fashion. But he knows a bad outfit when he sees one. 

"Okay kid, since we're here early I arranged for some people to meet us."

"Who?"

"Some people who went that to that school you're parents tried to send you." They went inside and walked down the hallway. They walked until Saul stopped in front of a group of four people, that almost looked about Jesse's age but a little older. 

"Okay are you my guys?"

"Yeah, and you're still going to pay us right?" A young boy asked. "Yeah, yeah you'll get your money as soon as we're done." 

"Saul?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah kid?"

"What does he mean by pay?" Saul put a hand on Jesse's shoulder and said "well they're going testify for us. Help us prove our point that sending a kid like yourself to a school so far is just a shitty Parenting technique."

"Is isn't kind of illegal to bribe someone when it's comes to court."

"As long they're not lying, these guys went to the school, so they'll be telling the whole truth.trust me kid, I know what I'm doing." Jesse wasn't sure about this, but for some reason he trusted him with this, so he nodded.

"Good, now let's get some coffee and discuss our plan before we get in the court room."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got into the court room, the group sat on the bench, while Saul and Jesse went to their seats.

After a few minutes, Jesse's parents came in, then soon the judge, court reporter and Security guard. 

Once everyone was settled in, the judge spoke. "The case of Jesse Pinkman vs Ms. and Mr.Pinkman is now session. Does anyone want to speak first?" 

Jesse's mother stood up and spoke. "Yes your honor, today we would like you to hear from another voice besides ours, so would it be okay we call someone to the stand?" The judge nodded and Ms.Pinkman stood up and went to the entrance of the room.

She opens the door and calls out to someone. "Okay honey you can come in now." The person she was speaking to came in. Jesse could could not believe his eyes.

It was his little brother, Jake. "Your honor we want you to hear what our youngest had to witnesses from his brother and how it affected him."

"I'll allow it, if the child is comfortable with it." Jake looked down shyly, but his mother coaxed him to start walking to the stand. Once he got there, the security guard had him recite the oath.

After he was done with that, the Pinkman's lawyer, went over to him. "Jake can you tell us how your brother would behave?"

"Um, he would be....a bad influence."

"How?"

"because he would do a lot of bad things, like drugs. He would also call my mom a lot of names."

"To her face or behind her back."

"Behind her back."

"Could you name some of things your brother has called her?" Jake look to his mother for permission. She nodded. "Bitch."

"How did you feel about that?"

"Um, a little confused. I didn't understand why he would call her that, Mom is just trying to help him."

"How did it feel when you saw him use drugs."

"A little sad. Mom said if he wants to get better at school, then he has to stop killing his brains with drugs. He never did get better." The lawyer nodded and asked another question. "Were you scared when you heard about the bad man Jesse was doing deals with."

The boy nodded. "Mom said we all be in danger, if he got out. We probably have to move."

"What do you have to say to your brother right now?" Jake looks at Jesse, he hesitates before speaking again. "Why couldn't you just listen to mom? Um, can I go now?" The judge nodded and the boy got out of the chair.

At this moment, Jesse felt guilt and anger. He felt guilty for not being a good brother that Jake can look up to, but angry that his mother would use Jake against him. It was a low blow.

Saul stood up and started speaking. "Your honor I also wanna call some people to the stand, but first let me say a few things about Jesse's parents plans to 'help' him." Saul reached into his pocket and took out a brochure.

He handed to the security to give to the judge. The judge took it and looked at it. "What's this?"

"It's a brochure to the school that my client's Guardians was planning to take him. Looks nice right? Great outdoors, cozy dorms, group activities. But that is far from the truth of that school is. These kids will tell you exactly what that school is like."

The judge looked over to the group. "Do any of you want to come to stand?" The boy that greeted Saul stood and went to stand.

Just like Jake recited the oath. "Tell us your name." The judge said. "Jackson."

"Jackson can you tell us about you're experience at this school?"

"Well my parents sent me there when I was 17. When I first got there I thought it was going to be okay, but it was just a terrible experience."

"Would you tell the judge how Jackson?" Saul asked. "First the dorms were old, the roof would leak when it rain, the beds were unstable and insects got in very easily." 

"Your honor could you take a look at that brochure again and tell me what it says about the dorms please."

The judge took a minute to read it before answering. "Says here that the dorms are cozy and have the comforts of home, stable and safe."

"The way Jackson is describing it, doesn't sound cozy. Tell us about the activities."

"They weren't really activities. They just had us do work. Cleaning up litter, cleaning the cafeteria sometimes, yard work. they said doing stuff like that would make us better young men."

"Interesting, tell me about the food."

"Terrible."

"How?"

"Sometimes the meat would be undecook or overcook, their pasta was bland, they give us portions you would give to a five year old." Saul chuckled at this a little. "Your honor they can't even give out decent food. Bland pasta? that's a shame."

The judge looked at the brochure and said "it says here they sometime have steak nights, how was that?"

"Also terrible your honor. The steaks would always be too tough and pink." The judge looked over at Jesse's Parents with a raise eyebrow. "Did you two research this place more?"

"Um, we did. Maybe he was just having an bad experience." Ms. Pinkman answered. Saul smirked at her. "Really? Well I got three more people who would prove you wrong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next two hours, they were walking out the court. The judge said they would be coming back next week and it will be their final day.

Once Saul was outside with Jesse, and the group, he took out his wallet and quickly give them their money.

"Nice doing business with you guys. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Jackson said. He looked at Jesse and put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you win dude." 

"Thanks." Jesse mumbled. The group walked away and headed towards their own car. "Come on kid, let's go get a bite. Man using your brother against you was so low."

"So is paying people to testify."

"Hey they told the truth, they have been at that school. Look I have a good feeling about this, so let's celebrate early, I know this great bar that serves the best burgers."

"I can't go into a bar."

Saul grinned. "Not without a fake ID you can't." Jesse had to fight back a smile. 

Saul was something else.


	19. Chapter 19

Today was their last day in court.

Jesse and Saul were sitting at their spot, while Ms and Mr. Pinkmam were sitting in theirs.

Both sides had a lot to say today and after about two hours, the judge said he finally reached a verdict. All of them were waiting nervously on what he had to said.

"Today after hearing compelling arguments from both sides, I know I made the right decision. Mr. and Ms. Pinkman you want the best for your son and I understand that."

Both of the parents looked at the judge with excitement and hope, while Jesse was started to look defeated.

"But neglect and emotional mistreatment is not the way to do it. You should treat Jesse the way you treat your younger son, with patience and guidance. Therefore he is no longer under your care, he will now be under the care of the guardian of his choice witch is a Walter hartwell White. That is his name right? He asked looking at Saul.

The lawyer nodded. "That is correct your honor."

"Jesse , your new guardian must fill out the proper paper work within three days so it can be legal, do you understand?"

Jesse was a little stunned to respond verbally so he nodded.

"Good, Return the paper work here and you'll be all set. Ms and Mr pinkman since you caused so much emotional damage, Jesse can choose if he wants to go to a therapist or not, if he does, you will be paying for it. Case dismiss."

Ms. Pinkman looked so pissed off, like she was about to let out a butch of swears.

Jesse on the other hand had a huge smile on his face.

The judge got up from his chair and mumbled how he needed some lunch, then walked out the court room.

After a few moments of silence, Jesse looked at his mother and said

"In your face bitch."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Saul got Jesse back to Walter's house, Saul give Jesse a pat on the shoulder.

"See kid, told ya we win, so how do you feel?"

"Fuckin awesome!" Jesse felt on top of the world, like nothing could bring him down. "Well looks my job here is done, tell Walt I'll send him the bill. So kid next time you're in some deep shit, make sure to call me."

"Sure man and thanks." Jesse says while getting out of the car. "Don't mention it kid." With that Saul drove off. Jesse excitingly ran to the front door of the house and knocked.

Walt  answers it and the first thing he ask is "well?"

"We fuckin won Mr. White!"

Walt was in shock, he processed the information and asked "really?" Jesse smiles and gets closer to Walt and then kisses him. Walt kisses him quickly and then pulls Jesse inside.

He closes the door and continues to kiss Jesse, pushing his tongue into his mouth. When they pulled back, Walt pulls Jesse into a hug and kisses his head, making the younger man giggle. 

"You have no idea how happy I'm Jesse, your actually finally mine." 

"Yeah, all you have to do is fill out paper work, Saul will send it to you through email."

"Good, why don't we celebrate hm?"

"Hell yeah, for dinner can we go to taco Cabeza?"  Walt nods and softly kisses the boy's lips. "Sure, we can go wherever you want, but for now why don't we go to the bedroom." Walt picks Jesse up and the younger man giggles even more and starts kissing Walt's neck. 

In the bedroom Jesse was set on the bed and Walt got on top of him. He quickly got Jesse's pants and then shirt off, then finally his underwear.

Walt bends down and kisses, licks and bites his nipples, making Jesse moan and whimper. "Quiet teasing yo."

"Needy little thing." Walt mumbles while he moves to his neck to bite him. After that Walt moves to his dick and puts the tip in his mouth. Jesse yelps and jumps a little, but Walt continues to tease the head. 

While he's sucking it, he strokes it a little, making it hard. "M-Mr.white, please, I need m-more." Walt takes the the tip out his mouth and spreads Jesse's legs, then his asscheek.

He tease him his tongue to his tight rim. "Mr.white, were so supposed be celebrating." He whines. Walt smirks and kisses the rim before saying. "We are celebrating."

"No you're fucking teasing the hell out of me, fuckin stop it and give me what I want!" Walt takes a hand and strokes Jesse's thigh soothingly. "Okay sweetheart, I'll stop." Walt gets up and gets the lube from the night stand then gets back on the bed.

He squirts the lube on his hands and rubs his hands together. He pushes two fingers into Jesse. He spreads them, making Jesse hole open. He bends down puts his tongue between them. Walt licks around his fingers and starts moving them in and out.

He take both of them out and puts his thumb there. "How about I just finger you until you come, then we can go out to dinner."

"S-sure-Ah!" Walt pulled the rim open again and put in two more fingers. He gives them a twist and rubs the inside of Jesse's hole. He soon goes deeper and pokes his prostate. Jesse makes these sweet little sounds and pushes against Walt's fingers. 

"Since you're such a good boy, how about I finger you and put the tip in, come inside you."

"F-Fine, whatever, just make me come yo!" Walt takes his fingers out and rubs his knuckles on the needy entrance. He puts his pinky in and circles the inside. After he takes that one out, he unzipped his pants, taking out his hard cock.

He puts it near the twitching hole and pushes the tip inside. Jesse feels tight, even though Walt just fingered him. "Come Jesse, come sweetheart."

Walt grabs Jesse's hard member and strokes it. The boy  shakes and whimpers. Walt presses the the tip of the cock with his thumb, finally making Jesse come, getting his hand messy. Walt then comes right after him, come was going in Jesse's entrance.

They both breath heavily for a few seconds. Walt pulls out and come drips from the hole. "That was so fucking good man. Can you carry me to the shower, I'm too lazy right now."

"I'm starting to spoil you too much, but sure." Picking Jesse up, he kisses his cheek and carries him to the bathroom.

This is officially the best day of the lives.


End file.
